Somewhere Only We Know
by Wolf Girl 131313
Summary: What would happen if your worst enemy became your closest friend and greatest lover? A love story between the children of Draco Malfoy and Harry/Ginny Potter. Rated M for language mostly, just to be safe! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Happy Days Are Here Again

**Hey guys! So Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 had it's Midnight premier last night (bet you can't guess at what time ;)) and I didn't get to go! :'( But I bet it was as AMAZING as I imagine.. Anyway, because it's all over and I'm sure everyone is just as heartbroken by the end of a legacy as I am. So I'm going to be writing a little after the fact story involving Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius, and Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter, Lily. **

**I don't own any of the amazing characters out of the novels but I might fill in a few new ones just to help the plot move along a little smoother. I'm going to categorize this fanfic as Mature just to be safe but if it turns out to not be as "bad" as I imagine I will change it. **

**I would also like to encourage help if I get any of the facts wrong. I haven't read the last novel in over a year and I don't have a way to get my hands on it at the moment, so if you see anything that doesn't stick as close to J.K. Rowling's novels as you would like, send me a message or review and I will be sure to attempt to fix it!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter One: Happy Days Are Here Again_

The smell of hotcakes lingering in the air, woke Lily Luna Potter from her heavy slumber. Reluctantly, she rolled towards what she hoped was the edge of the bed, flipping her long, signature red hair over her shoulder.

She cracked one eyelid open, immediately regretting the decision as the rays of sunlight from her bedroom window stinging her eyes. Cursing under her breath, Lily stumbled out into the hallway and down the carpeted stairs.

Arriving in the breakfast nook beside the kitchen, Lily was welcomed by the traditional Sunday morning breakfast and her entire family already enjoying each other's company.

"Morning," She sang lightly as she leaned down to kiss her parents' cheeks before settling into her chair between her two older brothers.

Outgoing and Rowdy, James Sirius Potter, the oldest of the three Potter children, was definitely the trouble maker of the family and was always the first to be involved in any form of trickery floating around the Potter/Weasley family. James had managed to be born the spitting image of his father, minus the infamous glasses.

The middle child, Albus Severus Potter, would always be considered the quiet, thoughtful bookworm. Using the art of "viewing from afar", Albus always seemed to know more about his surroundings than would be expected. Like his older brother, Albus had inherited his father's looks but with the added addition of his almond-shaped eyes and thick-rimmed glasses.

This of course left Lily as the youngest, and mostly left-out sister. She had been given the infamous Weasley coloring but the mixed good looks of both her mother and father. Although she had been destined to be the care-free tomboy, as a teenager she had grown to be slightly obsessed with fashion and all things beautiful.

The three teenagers couldn't be any more different, but it all worked in harmony for the most part.

"How did everyone sleep last night?" Ginny Potter asked to the table in general as she used her wand to direct several platters soaring through the air above her head.

James, already jamming food into his mouth, snickered at the question, "How could anyone sleep with Lily snoring so fricking loud down the hall?"

Albus coughed softly to hide a giggle, as Lily picked up a muffin and chucked it at her oldest brother's head.

"Shut your trap, pea-brain! I do not snore!"

Ginny and her husband shared a glance and a smile before joining their children around the dining table.

"Are you excited about today, Albus?" Harry asked, trying to include his quietest son into the conversation.

Albus simply nodded, not bothering to look up from the novel that he had currently started. Harry shook his head, turning to ask the same question to his oldest son but was interrupted by a loud thud seeming to come from the backyard.

Before anyone could think to move, the back door burst open to reveal Ronald and Hermione Weasley and their two children, Rose and Hugo.

"Come off it, Hermione! I told you I was sorry!" Ron hustled into the breakfast nook, followed closely behind by a red-faced Hermione.

Rose immediately gravitated towards Albus, grabbing his sleeve to pull him towards the secret library in the attic of the house.

"Hey, Lil." Ron said quickly, joining James in the devouring of the breakfast placed in front of him magically.

Lily scrunched up her nose, watching the two men stuffing their faces. "Hi, Uncle Ron."

Hermione seemed to agree with her niece's disgust, "My god, Ronald. Can you not slow down? The food isn't going anywhere. Except maybe to your gut." She laughed at her own ridiculous joke.

"Same to you, James Sirius Potter. You already aren't on good terms this summer." Ginny waved her wand towards her eldest son.

James rolled his eyes at his mother, "How many times are you going to remind me that I failed my O.W.L.'s last year? I said I would retake the year, and pass this time."

Just before Ginny could launch into her well rehearsed speech on responsibility with the aid of Hermione, Lily grabbed Hugo's hand pulling him out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

"So I'm guessing your mum is still mad at James for having to retake the year?" Hugo flopped down on Lily's slept-in bed.

She crossed to the closet, slipping inside to get dressed for the day. Hugo could barely make out her muffled words through the door between them, "What? I can't really hear you."

"I said, she's never going to get over it. She had everything planned out for this year, it was supposed to be mine and yours fourth year and Al's sixth. James shouldn't even be living here anymore." Lily stepped out of the closet to put her outfit up for speculation. "What do you think?"

Hugo stood, circling his cousin like a hawk. "This is all wrong. What you need is.. Ugh, I don't even know yet. I need a moment with the clothing."

With a wink, Hugo disappeared into the closet, this time leaving Lily on the bed to wait for his reappearance.

"This will be perfect." He shoved a stack of hangers and cloth into Lily's arms, tapping his foot as she changed.

Finally, they were both standing in front of the floor length mirror admiring Hugo's stylish gift. The outfit that he had picked out for his less fashionable cousin was three light colored tank tops layered over washed-out denim skinny jeans with her feet donning four inch electric blue pumps.

Within moments he had twisted her hair into a loose braid that cascaded over her shoulder. Next he added a touch of eyeliner and mascara to draw attention to her ice blue doe-eyes.

"Wow, Hugo. You've outdone yourself." She grinned at him through the mirror.

Beaming, Hugo nodded. "You look great."

Lily threw her arms around her skinny cousin's shoulders, "I don't understand why you don't just.. Tell them."

Hugo's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Hell no! Besides, we aren't even sure yet. It's not like anything has happened to confirm it.." Lily shot him a look. "Don't start. Just because I have an appreciation for style doesn't mean that I'm.. You know."

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night, but I think you're letting yourself down by not telling them."

"Lily! Hugo! It's time to go!" Harry's voice broke the silence in the room.

Hugo nodded, "We wouldn't want to miss school shopping. I need as much time as I can get to make our robes presentable."

Lily smiled to herself. Yes, Hugo was definitely letting himself down by not accepting the inevitable.

Her cousin was gay.

* * *

><p>Scorpius' footsteps seemed to be thunderous in the Malfoy Mansion's empty hallways. He shivered from the cold emitting from the marble floors.<p>

Finally reaching his point of interest, Scorpius pushed on the front door to the mansion. Before he could open it enough to slip through the entry a voice sounded from behind.

"Where do you think you are going?" The murderous tone of Draco Malfoy's voice stopped his son in his tracks. "Surely you aren't planning to arrive in Diagon Alley without your mother and I."

Cursing in his mind, Scorpius pulled the door closed and turned to look at his father. "Of course not, Father. I didn't know where you and Mother were, I thought perhaps we were taking the car?"

Draco smirked, "We will be using floo powder for this occasion. Come, we mustn't miss our chance to see the Potter children now would we?"

Scorpius shook his head, not daring to take his eyes away from his father. No weakness could be shown in the Malfoy house, not when it only took one instance to turn the snake den against you.

I hope everyone liked the chapter! Please review it and tell me what you think! The next chapter should be up soon! ;)


	2. Chapter Two: As If We Never Said Goodbye

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for reading! Let's jump into the second chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Two: As If We Never Said Goodbye<span>_

Swirling colors surrounded Lily as she flew through the passageway between her home fireplace and Diagon Alley. The only thought in her mind was the heels Hugo had insisted on her wearing, and her prayers that she wouldn't break her ankle in the landing process.

Hugo must have had the same idea because suddenly she could feel his hand grasp her forearm, pulling her up into his arms like a baby.

It didn't take long for the world to become still again, allowing Hugo's feet to grip the ash covered stones that made up the floor of the giant fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron.

Setting Lily back on her feet, Hugo stepped out into the pub. "Should we wait for the others or go ahead?"

Lily shrugged, sitting down at one of the tables nearest to the back entrance to Diagon Alley. Hugo joined her in their wait for the rest of their "clan".

A flash of color lit up the dark corner of the pub, causing the two teens to get to their feet. Their moods darkened as they saw that the three wizards climbing out of the stony concave wasn't anyone that they particularly wanted to see this early in the morning.

"Ah, I see the misfits are here without parental guidance." Draco Malfoy's mouth curled up into a sneer at the sight of the two lanky fourteen year olds. "Where is Mama and Papa Potter? What about your parents, Weasley? Still at home struggling to put food on the table?"

Hugo started towards the Malfoy's but Lily caught his wrist, whispering in his ear. "They aren't worth it. Just walk away."

Lily shot a death look towards her father's old enemy. She opened her mouth to say something smart back at him but a flash of white-blonde hair behind Draco caught her eye.

Scorpius Malfoy had grown quite a lot in the past few months. He had obviously let his signature blonde hair grow out to his shoulders, bangs forever present as they covered his ice blue eyes. Now at least six feet tall, Scorpius' baby fat was now gone and the light imprints of a six pack could be seen through his fitted, white v-neck t-shirt.

Yes, even Lily had to admit he wasn't looking too bad. For a Malfoy.

"Don't be rude, Son. Say hello to the commoners." Draco's sneer grew as he pushed his son out in front of both him as his wife.

Lily's eyes narrowed as Scorpius eyed Hugo and herself before opening his mouth to speak. "Weasley. Potter." He turned to disappear into the background again, but stopped in his tracks once catching eyes with his father. Turning back around he adopted the same smirk his father wore, "Did Mommy and Daddy leave you here in the hopes that someone else will adopt you? We all know how hard it is to keep up with so many children, but isn't giving out free puppies a bit extreme?"

Hugo looked as though he had just been slapped across the face, attempting to start towards them again.

"Actually we were just coming to take our children out of the adoption field." Harry's voice came from behind the Malfoy's, strong and sure of himself as ever. "Thank you for keeping them safe, Draco. We greatly appreciate it."

James appeared between Lily and Hugo, resting his arms on their shoulders. "Looking good, Malfoy Jr. Is that a new spray tan? It's really working for you. You have just the right amount of douchey-ness." He winked at Scorpius, clearly trying to make the boy uncomfortable.

It seemed to work because Scorpius' face turned red and he turned away from James' sight. This only seemed to please James even more.

"This is waste of our time, we really need to be going. Come, Scorpius." Draco didn't even bother waiting to see if his wife and son would follow him, he knew they wouldn't do anything to rock the boat.

As soon as the stuck-up Pureblood family had retreated from The Leaky Cauldron and the entire jointed family was present, Harry and Ron gave each of their children a pouch filled with enough Sickles and Galleons to buy anything they needed for books and robes.

"I'd like for everyone to meet back here by four o'clock this afternoon. That should be enough time to get what you need and to see whatever friends you happen to run into. Fair enough?" Harry looked around the group of nodding teenagers before nodding himself. "Great. Enjoy yourselves."

The teens split off from each other immediately; Albus and Rose heading towards the book store, James heading towards the Joke Shop that the Weasley twins had created when Fred had been alive in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Naturally, Lily and Hugo made a beeline straight for Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Oh no, you again." Madame Malkin was standing in the front of the shop, sending death stares Hugo's way.

They hadn't gotten along since they had met. Madame Malkin, being the designer of the Hogwarts uniforms, didn't appreciate Hugo's opinion on her "old fashioned" designs. Things had gotten really bad between them during Lily and Hugo's second year at Hogwarts, also known as the year that Hogwarts went "casual".

Hugo had petitioned the new Headmaster at Hogwarts to change the dress code for the entire school. The Headmaster that year had agreed to let students wear casual clothes underneath the school robes as long as the robes themselves weren't tampered with.

This had made Hugo beloved by every girl with fashion sense in school, but also the punch line to every gay joke to escape the lips of the immature boys at school. Hugo didn't let any of this get to him though, as long as he could keep his multicolored skinny jeans and expensive boots.

"Yes, me again. Did you miss me?" He grinned at the elderly witch, holding out his arms for both teens' robes.

Madame Malkin wrinkled her nose at his smile, waving her wand towards the back of the store. Two sets of black robes drifted through the air to land in Hugo's clutches. "They should be the correct sizes. There is no need to try them on."

Lily smiled at the elderly witch's obvious attempt to get the teenagers out of her store as soon as possible. Hugo nodded, setting his pouch of money on the counter.

"That should cover it."

With that Hugo pulled Lily out of the store, at the same time stuffing the newly bought robes in his charmed satchel bag. "Where to now?"

Lily looked towards the book store, scrunching up her nose at the thought of enduring the line just to get text books.

"LILY! HUGO!" A shriek sounded from behind them, high pitched and almost annoying.

The cousins both turned to see two young witches hobbling towards them in heels even taller than the ones Hugo had picked out for Lily. The two girls were Elle Barnes and 'Manda Thompson, best friends of Hugo and Lily since their first year at Hogwarts when Hugo had flat out told 'Manda that if she wanted to be respected at all she needed to change everything appearance wise but never change her personality.

Elle had latched on to Hugo like a baby duck and 'Manda, being from a family of nine boys and no mother, wanted as much help with femininity as the two cousins were willing to dish out.

Their relationship had grown deeper over the years and now they could barely go a week without talking to each other.

"I've missed you bitches so much!" Hugo squealed, air kissing the cheeks of both girls. Causing many witches and wizards on the sidewalks to stare at the teenagers even ruder than normal.

Lily laughed at the three, "As if we didn't see each other two days ago."

"Shush! I still missed you!" 'Manda shoved Lily softly, immediately pulling her into a tight hug.

Lily returned the hug, happy to see her friends before the fall term began. She didn't have many close friends outside of her family, making her very thankful for Elle and 'Manda.

"So what are we going to- Holy-" 'Manda cut off, staring over Lily's shoulder with wide eyes.

"Shit!" Elle finished for her, all but drooling at whatever it was they were staring at.

Lily turned to look over her shoulder, immediately catching eyes with none other than the new-and-improved Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Scorpius had finally managed to get away from his parents long enough to lose them completely. As if on a schedule, his best friend Roland had found him in the crowded street, instantly making his day brighten the slightest bit.<p>

They were now roaming around Diagon Alley, trying to avoid Scorpius' parents and going into the stores that sold actual supplies for school.

"I don't know, man. This year is bound to suck, you know? Even with you being a prefect and everything. Speaking of that, why are you a prefect this year? Didn't they appoint them last year?" Roland watched the surroundings at all times as he walked with Scorpius, it was a trait he had picked up living in the rough neighborhoods of New York City as a child.

Scorpius stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, watching his feet kick pebbles out of his way on the stony sidewalk. "I guess the prefect from last year dropped out and of course my father jumped on the opportunity. So now I'm stuck babysitting through my whole sixth year. And more than likely my seventh, too."

Roland nodded in understanding, "I hear you, man."

A squeal came from in front of the boys, causing Scorpius to jump and Roland to step in front of his best friend and flip out his wand.

"Is that Scorpius? Damn, he's fine this year, huh?" Elle Barnes spoke a bit too loudly, allowing Scorpius and Roland to hear everything she was saying.

Lily Potter slapped a hand over her mouth, hissing into her ear, "He's right there you ditz!"

Lily looked up into the eyes of the product of Elle's fascination, her face flushed but she didn't avert his gaze.

Unconsciously, Scorpius had continued forward towards the girls, closing the distance between the two groups of teens before he caught himself. He tried to look away but he was just as stuck in her gaze as she was in his.

Only moments passed before Roland grabbed a hold of Scorpius' rolled up sleeve. "Come on, Scorpius. We better get to the book store, you know, can't live another minute without our textbooks. See you around, girls. And.. Gay."

With that Roland pulled Scorpius away from the girls, not noticing when his friend looked over his shoulder to catch one last glance of the tall redhead before her cousin pulled her into the crowd and out of his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This chapter was LONG! But I kind of really enjoyed writing it. ;) What do you think? Leave me a review! I'll update soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: The Dog Days Are Over

**Hey everyone! I just want to take a second to thank everyone for reading.. I know only two chapters are up and it's hard to have to wait for the next chapter of something, especially if you're really into it. So I just want to thank you for the awesome reviews, they make me smile! And they probably are the best motivator for me, sooo... Yeah! This chapter should be up really soon!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Three: The Dog Days Are Over<span>_

Lily found herself being pulled backwards through the crowd gathering outside of the only bookstore in Diagon Alley. She knew that Hugo was talking to her but for some reason she just couldn't concentrate on him long enough to comprehend the words spilling from his mouth.

Elle and 'Manda were on either side of Lily as they squeezed through the cracks in the mob of magically talented people. The look on Elle's face almost scared Lily, it was almost drunk-like and sleepy at the same time. She shook her head, unconcerned only because she knew the look was a direct result of the unexpected appearance of Scorpius a moment before.

Lily was happy to see that her other best friend had a calm but perplexed look on her face. At least someone was sane in their little group.

Hugo finally stopped pulling the girls behind him, having arrived at the front of the line to enter the book store where Ginny and Hermione stood with the lists of what children needed which novels for the upcoming year.

"Oh, hello kids. Nice to see you, girls." Ginny smiled at Elle and 'Manda. "Did you find everything else you needed, okay?"

Lily and Hugo caught each other's eyes, silently deciding to not mention anything that had happened since finding the other half of their group.

"Yeah, Mum. Everything worked out fine." Lily flashed an over-exuberant smile at her mother and aunt, knowing that deep down everything was going to turn into something much more than great.

The last few weeks of the summer went by even slower than the prior two months, and Lily couldn't find anything to make the time pass faster. Naturally, the night before the Hogwarts' Express was scheduled to take the students to the castle, sleep wouldn't even smile on Lily's doorstep.

By the time morning came around, Lily was exhausted and ready to either fall over dead or buy the largest coffee sold at Starbucks. She was curled up in the corner of her room, flipping through albums of music on her iPod when Hugo knocked on her door.

"Hey, girly. You didn't get any sleep either?" Joining Lily on her bed, Hugo let his head fall into his cousin's lap.

Lily shook her head, instinctively playing with his brown curls. "Nope. But what would make this year any different, right?" Hugo nodded in agreement. "On the plus side, I had time to pack and repack anything and everything I could possibly need for the next couple of months."

"Yeah, I was noticing that your room looked a bit different." Hugo giggled at his own joke.

Lily's normally colorful room had been stripped almost bare, the only thing of color on her walls were the purple walls themselves. All of her posters had been taken down, her desk and closet emptied out and shoved into her extra large trunk with a expanded jinx on it for extra room. The only thing of interest not yet packed away were the back to school outfit she was already wearing, her wand, and laptop that never seemed to be out of her sight.

She nodded, laughing with him. "Yeah, this part always depresses me. But at least we get to decorate our dorms at school. You look amazing by the way."

Hugo had obviously chosen his own outfit for the first day of school being as it was extremely colorful and very "him". His skinny legs were rocking neon yellow skinny jeans paired with a purple v-neck t-shirt and a cluster of plain silver chain necklaces. He had added matching silver studs running up his ears from lobe to temple. His favorite pair of chunky black biker boots were adding the slightest touch of masculinity to his otherwise feminine look.

Grinning from ear to ear, Hugo scrunched his small nose. "I know, right? I've been planning and replanning this outfits for weeks! It turned out pretty great, I think."

Lily giggled, "Oh definitely. You're probably the sexiest guy to ever grace the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh I'm not so sure of that. Especially with the way you were eyeing Scorpius Malfoy in Diagon Alley the other day." He wiggled his eyebrows at Lily suggestively, making her face turn a ghostly white and then fire engine red.

"Shut up! I was not 'eyeing' him! I didn't even really notice him. He's just there like usual, just a nuisance like he always has been." Lily said quickly, playing with her shirt in order to not look her all-knowing cousin's eyes.

Hugo rolled his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

"Now have a wonderful time at school. Stay out of trouble, and we'll see you during Christmas break." Ginny said to James, kissing him on the cheek before he disappeared into the train to take the young witches and wizards to Hogwarts.

Harry was standing off to the side of his wife and daughter, trying to calm his youngest son's nerves. "You'll be a great Prefect, Al. Your mother and I are so proud of you, you're my little man. Right?"

Albus nodded, "I love you, Dad. See you at Christmas." With that he turned to say the same to his mother, then disappearing into the train behind his brother.

"Well I guess I should be going too. I love you guys." Lily stood on her tiptoes to kiss both parents on the cheek. "See you at Christmas."

She crossed to where she had promised to meet her cousin and best friends. It wasn't hard to find them, most of the students had already loaded the train, leaving the four teens to scramble onto the Hogwarts Express last.

Lily walked in front of the others, looking into each and every carrage in attempt to find an empty one to claim for themselves. Eventually reaching the end of the train without finding an empty one, the friends groaned.

The only semi-empty carrage was claimed by none other than, you guessed it, Roland and Scorpius.

"Mother fucker." Hugo mutter under his breath, yanking open the sliding glass door.

Roland jumped at the sudden appearance of the four unhappy Gryffindors, "What the hell do you want?"

Hugo opened his mouth, but Lily cut him off. "There isn't any other place for us to sit. Everyone else has more than two people to a cabin. We don't have to acknowledge that each other are here, just let us sit." Even though she was clearly talking to Roland, she was staring at Scorpius who was avoiding her eyes.

Roland started to say something, but like Lily had, Scorpius cut off his friend. "Come on in. Surely we can get along for one trip." He finally allowed himself to fall into Lily's gaze for a moment.

She looked away quickly, it made her heart pound when his icy blue eyes connected with hers. "Thank you."

On either side of the cabin there was a bench seet that could fit three people, this posed as an issue seeing as there was four of them and no one was going to willingly sit next to Slytherins.

Lily ended up sitting sideways on Hugo's lap with her back against the window looking out into the world beyond the intense air in the cabin. Elle and 'Manda curled up on the other side of Hugo, leaving Scorpius and Roland to the entire other bench seat to use as they pleased.

No one felt comfortable talking around their enemies, causing the cabin to be completely void of noise. 'Manda and Elle had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had sat down, Hugo was listening to whatever music came over his iPod's radio, and Roland was flipping through what seemed to be an adult magazine.

This left Lily to drift off to her thoughts and for Scorpius to stare out at the scenery passing by at the speed of light.

* * *

><p>Scorpius tried to keep his eyes on the glass next to him, but his attention kept swaying to the girl sitting across from him as she played with her hair stairing at the glass leading into the hallway of the train.<p>

He found himself extremely interested in the way she would lick her lips and her brow would furrow as if she was concentrating on something important.

She seemed oblivious to his staring and just kept staring at nothing in particular.

Scorpius pulled his attention away from her long enough to notice that not only Roland, but also Hugo Weasley, had fallen asleep in their attempt to not make noise. This brought a smile to his face, seeing how they weren't as different as they thought.

Lily must have realized the same thing, because she slid off of her cousin's lap to the floor.

"You know you can sit up here. Unless you're afraid Roland might bite you." Scorpius said out loud without meaning to.

Lily looked up at him, judging what his intentions were. They seemed to be innocent enough for her, because she took a seat between the two boys. "Thanks."

Scorpius nodded, and all was quiet for a bit longer. Almost an hour had passed before Scorpius spoke up again. "Hey I just wanted to say sorry. For what I said about your family in Diagon Alley."

Lily stared at him in shock. He started to become uncomfortable in her gaze, "Just, so you know."

He turned back to the window, not caring that she was still staring at him. She smiled to herself, biting her lip before staring off into space again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did! Leave me a review if you want to! I appreciate them a lot. :) Until next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter Four: Home

**Hey guys! I'm so into this story right now that I want to post as many chapters in a row as possible so this one should be up by tonight! Let's jump in!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Four: Home<span>_

The train ride seemed to go faster after Scopius' apology and Lily was happy to put both feet on the ground again. Thestrals pulled the carriages filled with students up to the castle entrance where they were greeted by Proffesor McGonagall.

She led the students to the Great Hall where they split into four groups and filled the tables designated to each house. Lily grabbed Hugo's hand, pulling him behind her as she took a seat across from James and a few of the Gryffindor girls that he must have picked up on the train.

It didn't take long for Elle and 'Manda to join them, 'Manda drooling over every move James made. This had always bothered Lily about her friend but she didn't pay any attention to it at the moment, she was too busy staring at the all-too-familiar wizard sitting in the middle seat at the faculty table in the front of the Great Hall.

Percy Weasley was sitting where the Headmaster would normally sit, overlooking the student body. Ever since Albus Dumbledore, the source of her older brother's name, had been killed and Death Eaters had taken over the castle for an entire year, Headmasters had changed after the end of each year.

Everyone just guessed that no one would really stick with the job and they had become accustomed to only looking at the head of the school as a fill-in.

Lily immediately felt knots forming in her stomach as other students realized who this years "fill-in" was bound to be. The feeling became worse when all conversations seemed to take a turn to become centered around Lily's family.

Although the Slytherin table was on the other side of the hall, Lily heard many comments revolving around special treatment. Hugo and Rose's names seemed to hiss all throughout the room.

Hugo looked like he was about to puke, Rose just pulled her rough, brown hair in front of her face.

Percy stood to his feet in front of the students and for a moment Lily was scared he was going to say something about the comments. But instead he raised his wand to his neck and pressed it against his skin lightly, "Welcome," His voice boomed over every whisper and hiss floating around in the room. "I'm sure you have figured out by now that I am your new Headmaster, and I welcome you to another fabulous year back at Hogwarts."

"What's so fucking great about it?" A male voice shouted from the Slytherin table, causing many students to snicker.

This didn't seem to shake Percy in the slightest, "This year is going to be great because you will make it great. You will push through with flying colors, making the most out of every oppurtunity offered. You will succeed in your schooling, make new friends and support your sporting teams. You will be the one that determines your future, and that future starts now."

Every voice in the Great Hall had gone silent, hanging on the first encouraging words that had been spoken to them in years. Percy looked out across the wave of students, catching eyes with as many as he could. His chin was set in a way that forced respect.

Without any warning Scorpius Malfoy stood to his feet, clapping loud dramatic claps for the new Headmaster. Lily stared at the boy in wonder, doubting every thought about him that had every crossed her mind.

Erupting in clapping, the Great Hall came back to life. Many students stood with the infamous Slytherin prodegy, including Lily.

The two teens caught eyes like they had on the train, getting lost momentarily. Lily nodded her head once at Scorpius, causing him to smile to himself and look away.

Yes she was really wrong about Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, man! What the hell were you thinking?" Roland was laying across the bed Scorpius had claimed as his in the room reserved for the sixth year Slytherin boys.<p>

Scorpius was rearranging the things in his trunk in order to avoid his friend's scrutenizing gaze. "What do you mean what was I thinking? All I did was give the poor guy a little encouragment. He had to of been flipping out."

Roland shot his friend a disbelieving glance, "Your father would kick your ass for that statement, and you know it."

"Well he's not here. So get get off my case, okay? Damn, you're starting to sound like him." Scorpius hated being rude, especially to the only person in his life that cared enough to treat him like a person.

The room was silent for a few moments, but Roland broke it. "You're right. I'm sorry, man. It was kind of nice, giving the poor guy a break."

Scorpius shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thanks. I want this year to be different from the rest. Starting with the way we treat people. Deal?" He extended a hand to his best friend.

Roland grabbed it, pulling his friend against him in a quick "man-hug". "Deal."

Scorpius ran down up the empty moving staircases, dreading having to face Proffesor McGonagall's gaze when he arrived late to her class on the first day of the term. For some reason his alarm clock hadn't gone off that morning, leaving him completely asleep all through breakfast in his own private Prefect room and causing him to be at least a half an hour late to his first class of the day.

Bursting through the door to the Transfiguration room, Scorpius was trying to juggle his text books, wand and bag all at once. He wasn't very successful and to his horror his books fell out of his tan muscular arms.

Everyone in the room winced, waiting for the thuds that never came. Lily Potter had stood up from her seat, stopping the books from falling with her wand. With a flick of her wrist the books stacked on top of each other and placed themselves on the table that Scorpius had been assigned to share with Roland.

"Well, it's nice to see that you managed to join us today, Mr. Malfoy. It's lucky for you that Miss Potter has the reflexes that she does. Take a seat, please." McGonagall turned to the rest of the class, continuing on with the lesson she had begun.

Scorpius took his seat next to Roland, trying to make as little noise as possible. McGonagall finished speaking aloud to the students, letting them spend the last ten minutes of class to socialize. She was feeling generous.

Roland immediately turned on Scorpius, "Where the hell have you been? First you don't even bother to show up to breakfast and then you miss like half of the hour?"

"Why is she here? She's a fourth year. This is a sixth year class." Scorpius was oblivious to his friend's attempts to talk to him. Only concerned with why Lily Potter was in his class and why she had even bothered with helping him before.

"Who cares? She's probably like taking it so she can graduate early. She's annoying that way. Anyway, as I was saying." Roland continued to talk but Scorpius wasn't paying any attention to his best friend. This seemed to be a common thing for him lately.

"Hey, Potter!" Scorpius finally caugh up with Lily who seemed to power walk down the hallways to her next class.

Hearing her last name, Lily turned to see who was so interested in talking to her. She was surprised to find Scorpius standing behind her, "Would it kill you to call me Lily? I don't walk around calling everyone by their last name."

Scorpius' cheeks turned slightly redder under his tan, "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you thanks, you know, for back in McGonagall's class."

Lily shrugged, "It's fine. I like to think that someone would be there to do the same for me. Not to be rude, but I kind of need to get to Potions. I wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school, now would I?" She smiled up at him, obviously trying to push his buttons.

It didn't seem to work however, he just smiled down at her. "No, I would imagine it would be really embarrassing."

Lily's smile grew and she turned to the staircases. Scorpius watches as she descended to the bottom floor of the castle, eventually remembering that he needed to be getting to class also.

He definitely didn't want to be late on the first day of school. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I can't wait for them to get together.. But I want to kind of play out their relationship.. What would you like better? To just get them together or make it grow into an amazing moment? I really like the second idea.. WBU?<strong>


	5. Chapter Five: Lean On Me

**Hey everyone! This should be up some time this afternoon! So lets go!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Five: Lean On Me<span>_

Scorpius flicked his wand, spouting out random words in an attempt to make his teapot turn into a rat. No such luck, instead the pot filled and began to bubble over.

"Mother fucker!" Scorpius waved his wand frantically trying every spell he could think of the try and stop the bubbles from spilling on to the floor.

Professor McGonagall waved her hand at the spill, causing it to sop itself up. "That's enough for today, Mr. Malfoy. See me after class."

Scorpius' face turned a reddish hue, kicking the desk leg he sat down with his head in his hands. He felt a presence next to him at the desk, but he didn't care enough to look up.

"It's okay, you know. To get things wrong sometimes."

His head raised at the sound of her voice, surprised to find her in such close proximity with him. "Yeah, okay. Why are you even over here? People can see us."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Who cares? Having this much grief between the houses is so old school. Why can't we be friends with who we want to? I personally don't want my friends chosen for me by an old, worn-out hat."

Scorpius looked at the girls face closely, but then a voice clearing a few tables away brought him back to reality. "Yeah well, we wouldn't be friends even if the houses weren't against each other. Why would someone like me want to even have to stand being around a freak like you."

Lily looked like she had just been slapped, but she forced herself to put on a strong face. "You're a dick."

She kicked back the chair, grabbing her bag she stormed out of the classroom without being excused. At this point she didn't care.

Scorpius watched her leave, his stomach sinking. Following her lead, he snatched up his books and left too. He had no intention of going to any other classes, there was no point.

He didn't feel like going back to his room either, so he made his was down the stairs and out into the fresh air that was the Hogwarts' Grounds.

Scorpius had been called every name in the book many times but for some reason, Lily calling him a dick had struck home. He thought about going to find her and apologize, but that thought immediately was struck down. What the hell was wrong with him lately? Since when did he give a shit what a Potter thought about him?

At first he had thought that he was only reacting to her new looks, but it seemed to be more than that now. And that definitely pissed Scorpius off. He needed to get his head out of his ass and act like himself again.

But was he really acting like himself or the way he was expected to be?

* * *

><p>Lily slammed her bag down on the dining table where lunch was already being eaten. She was pissed. Just when she had thought she was seeing a new side of Scorpius Malfoy he went and practically bitch slapped her.<p>

Hugo jumped at the noise of her heavy books hitting the wood, "Lil? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She growled, raking her fingers through her bangs.

Her cousin started to say something, but thought better of it. Instead starting in on his lunch.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lily pulled out the homework she had left over from the day before. But before she could really get into the work, a hand touched her shoulder and a voice asked to speak to her.

Professor McGonagall led Lily back to her classroom and asked her to sit in one of the desks. "Miss Potter, you have been doing fabulous in my class this year. Well exceeding expectations."

Lily normally would have been ecstatic about the compliment but her mood was spoiled at this point. "Thanks, Professor."

"However a fellow student isn't doing so well. And I noticed that you seem to be one of the few not afraid of him. So I would like to ask you if you would mind tutoring Mr. Malfoy in my class."

Her spirits dropped even lower, "I don't think I'm the right person to do that, Professor. We don't get a long very well."

McGonagall shook her head, "You don't need to get along with him. As long as he learns the material, you've succeeded. There will be extra credit to sweeten the deal if that's what it takes."

Lily bit her lip, this could be a good opportunity to bring up her grade even higher than it already was. She nodded slowly, "I'll try my best, Professor."

The older witch smiled encouragingly, "I'm sure you will succeed."

* * *

><p>Scorpius had been informed by Professor McGonagall that he would be getting help in Transfiguration by Lily Potter and that he was to meet her in the classroom that evening at six.<p>

He wasn't looking forward to it, but he couldn't complain about getting help when even he was worried about his grades.

Lily was already waiting for him when he got to the classroom and for a moment he was worried that he had shown up late. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to care about what she thought.

"Let's get started." Lily didn't even give the boy time to say hello, not that he would have done so anyway.

Scorpius nodded, pulling out his wand.

The next hour and a half passed by quickly but Scorpius could already tell a difference in his skills. He had to admit that she was good.

"That's it for today. We can continue tomorrow." Lily turned to grab her bag, getting ready to leave.

After a moment's hesitation, Scorpius gave up on trying to act like his namesake. "Hey, Lily. Can you wait a minute?"

"No, I really can't. Freaks like me have places to be too, you know." She turned to shut off the lights, but Scorpius' hands caught her wrist.

"Come on, hear me out." She just stared at the spot where his skin was in contact with hers. He pulled away, "Look, I was an ass before. Being friends doesn't sound as bad as it did before."

Lily laughed sarcastically, "Oh? So now it seems harmless to be around me? Maybe you're right. The houses need to stay segregated the way they always have been. I'll see you tomorrow at six."

With that Lily left Scorpius standing alone in the dark classroom, mentally slapping himself.

He had definitely earned the title of Dick.

* * *

><p>Lily stormed through the common room and up to her bed. People stared as she passed by and Elle called out to her but she ignored it all. She just wanted to be left alone.<p>

Who the hell was he to treat her like a charity case? She had only been nice to him because of her gift of always thinking the best of people. This time it had come back to bite her on the ass.

She thought back to the moment he had touched her wrist, a shiver had been sent up her spine and her heart rate had picked up. Shaking her head she put the memory out of her head.

There was no point in thinking about pointless attractions.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It was kind of shorter but I didn't want to drag out this part.. So leave me a review of your thoughts and the next part should be up soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter Six: Getting To Know You

**Sooo... I hate how short the last chapter was so I'm just gonna write and write and write and my goal is for this chapter to be as long as it can be while getting everything I want to say out... So lets go!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Six: Getting To Know You<span>_

The relationship between Scorpius and Lily didn't get any better and the aggressiveness didn't disappear. It had been almost a month of meeting in the evenings when something totally unexpected happened.

"I can't get this shit! I'm going to fail the exam either way so why even waste time trying?" Scorpius lifted himself up onto a desk, running his fingers roughly through his hair.

Lily stood in front of him, a bit too close for comfort but Scorpius didn't complain. "You've been doing great. This spell is hard for everyone."

He laughed unhappily, "I'm trying to turn a desk into a bird. How could that be hard?"

"It's only hard because you're getting frustrated. Don't let your frustration out on the spell. Push your emotions away and just, do it." To emphasize her point, Lily waved her wand at the desk and it sprouted wings, transforming into the object of her desire.

Scorpius laughed, "See? Even the fourth year can do it."

"What do you have against my age? Like, honestly? Every comment out of your mouth involves how old I am. It really bothers you doesn't it?"

"Why would it bother me? I don't give a shit." He refused to look Lily in the eyes, worried she might see the truth.

As if it had a life of its own, Lily's hand reached out, lifting Scorpius' chin so he was forced to look at her. "It bothers you. I'm not stupid. And neither are you."

Scorpius didn't move, refusing to even breathe for fear that it might be shaky. "Let's keep going then." He stood up walking over to the desk and continued to work on the spell until he had it down.

* * *

><p>Lily crept into the common room trying to make as little noise as possible. No one was still awake at such a late hour, so the common area was quiet and the only light in the room was the large community fireplace.<p>

She knew that her roommates were trying to get some rest, but she wasn't tired in the slightest. Deciding to stay down in the quiet area, Lily curled up in one of the big armchairs positioned in front of the fire.

Just starting to drift off while watching the orange flames lick the top of the bricks, Lily almost jumped out of her skin when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, you." Hugo curled up with her in the extra portion of the chair.

Lily smiled softly, "Hey, why are you still up?"

Her cousin shrugged, looking down at his rings that never seemed to leave his fingers. "I haven't seen you lately. I guess I've missed talking to you."

"I'm sorry, Hugo. I just, I've been really busy with school and McGonagall has me tutoring a kid in my Transfiguration class. Things have been taking up so much of my time. I know that's not an excuse for blowing you off but it's the truth."

Hugo nodded, "It's okay. I just really need someone to talk to right now. If that's okay."

Lily was immediately interested. Hugo was chewing on his bottom lip, avoiding her eyes completely. Normally her cousin was such an open book, not keeping things from people, at least not from Lily.

"You know that you can tell me anything."

He nodded, staring into the fireplace. "I think I like someone."

Lily was confused at first, Hugo had had just as many crushes as she had. Granted most of them had been actresses, because he still hadn't admitted to himself that his real interest was in boys. The look on his face was different than anything that she had ever seen, she knew it was a totally different beast that he was trying to get under his belt.

"I mean I really really like someone this time. You don't understand. I have like butterflies in my stomach and I feel like I'm about to cry and burst out laughing and I just-" Hugo cut off, trying to breathe but not succeeding.

Lily couldn't help but smile. She knew this was it, this was the moment of confirmation they had been waiting for. "Tell me who it is!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Hugo cried out. "It's Elle!"

Hugo waited for the excited shrieks and hugs that he had expected to receive from his cousin but they never came. Lily was staring at him like she had seen a ghost. His smile faltered, his confidence in the announcement getting smaller each passing moment.

"Wow, that's great." Lily tried to put on a smile so she didn't scare her obviously confused cousin. "But I thought we were in agreement about you being, you know."

Hugo stared at his cousin in disbelief, "I've told you, I'm not gay!"

"Gay? Why would you be gay?" Rose's voice came from the staircase leading to the girls dorms.

Both teens jumped to their feet, trying to think of something to smooth over the overheard comment. Lily was the first to think of something to say, "Hugo was telling me about a joke one of the guys were making in class yesterday. It's been bothering him, but you know how stupid guys can be."

She was silently praying that hadn't been around long enough to hear the conversation prior to Hugo's last comment. In answer to Lily's prayers, Rose shook her head. "People can be cruel, Hugo. You don't have to take everything they say to heart."

Hugo nodded, sharing a thankful look at Lily.

"Well I think it's time we all go to bed, don't you think? After all it is after midnight and classes start early in the morning." With that Rose turned, swiftly ascending the stairs to the rooms beyond.

Lily and Hugo shared an amused glance, the tension in the room had melted away between them. Rose was definitely the female form of Albus, that was probably why they got along so well.

The two sixth years were definitely deserving of the Prefect titles they had been given the year before. They were both extremely uptight, almost annoyingly so, but they seemed to enjoy pleasing adults and given special privileges because of it.

Rose and Albus together were the alter-ego of Hugo and Lily. The two sets of cousins couldn't be around each other for very long without someone getting insulted or physically hurt.

Hugo yawned softly, "We can continue our conversation later. Maybe Rose's idea isn't so bad, you look like you need some sleep too. Whatever idiot you're tutoring is really wearing you out."

Wrapping her arm around her cousin's shoulder as they walked towards the stairs, Lily nodded. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"I really don't feel like doing this today." Scorpius groaned, laying across the desk he had been sitting on previous to his comment.<p>

Lily was laying on the desk next to his, her head turned to look at him. "Yeah, it's too close to Halloween for this. I can't even concentrate on teaching you."

Scorpius sat us quickly, "Let's do something else then. Something fun."

"Yeah right. Someone might see us, you wouldn't want that. Besides, there isn't really anything fun to do right now."

Scorpius snorted, "We don't have to go do handstands out by the lake. No one has to see us."

Sitting up along with Scorpius, Lily nodded. "Why don't we go find Peeves? He's surely up to something. He always is."

They found the mischievous ghost outside of the Astronomy Towers entrance. He seemed shocked to see the two teens together.

"What is the queen of Gryffindor and the king of Slytherin doing together inside on such a fine day as this?" Peeves snickered at his own joke seeing as it was pouring down rain. "Could it be that they have come to Peeves for relationship advice? Such a strange couple they are."

Scorpius became suddenly aware of how close Lily was standing beside him, he tried to move farther away from her without being noticed but she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't say anything to him though, so he stood off to the side even more uncomfortable than before.

"Actually, we were supposed to be studying for Transfiguration but it was too boring of a subject. And we thought who better to ask for something entertaining to partake in than you, Peeves." Lily smiled sweetly at the translucent figure floating above her eye level.

Peeves giggled at the supposed complement, "Oh Miss Potter, flattery will get you everywhere."

Scorpius felt his stomach churn at the way the old ghost was looking at Lily. "Come on, Peeves. Just tell us what your plans are for today."

"Well, I was thinking..."

* * *

><p><strong>So I really wanted this chapter up before I fell asleep so here it is! Yay! Hope that you like it!<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven: Bust Your Windows

**Hey guys! I feel like I've been rushing with updating chapters and maybe that's affecting the quality of the chapters. Don't worry though! I will be updating everyday at least once but I want the chapters to be as close to perfect as I can get them before I update them! **

**I also received a review and private message asking for more into Lily, Elle, and 'Manda's personalities so be looking out for that too! Let's jump in!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seven: Bust Your Windows<span>_

Lily couldn't believe she was about to do this, her hands were shaking so bad she could barely grip her wand. She waited for the signal from Scorpius who was positioned in an aisle across the library from where she stood.

Peeves had told the teens that a group of first years had gathered in the library without supervision to study for an upcoming Potions exam. He had informed them that the librarian always took a short Pumpkin Juice break in the restricted section of the library at a quarter to eight and it would be the best time to scare the newbies.

Both teens watched as the elderly librarian rose from her desk at the back of the library and disappear through the entrance to the restricted section. Lily caught eyes with Scorpius, grinning at him before she lifted her wand towards the bookshelves surrounding the first years.

Muttering a few words, Lily flicked her wand causing the top shelf of books to sprout wings and fly straight for the first years. As she moved her wand the books flew straight for a scrawny girls head, ascending to the ceiling just before it could collide with her face.

She watched as Scorpius pressed his wand to his neck like Percy had at the first feast of the year. "How dare you loiter in MY library!" His voice had dropped an octave, becoming even frightening to Lily. "I suggest you get out NOW."

As he growled out the last word Lily made the biggest flying book to slam shut above the first year's table with a boom, causing many girls to scream and jump back as it fell to the center of the table. Lily felt a hand on her arm tugging her out of the library and down the hall as quickly as her feet would take her.

Finally reaching a secluded hallway, Scorpius stopped pulling her and fell against a wall. He was breathing hard as he slid down the wall to a seat on the dusty floor.

Lily suddenly burst into laughter, sitting on the floor across from her new partner-in-crime. "That was the funnest thing I've done since Hugo and I put an oversized plastic spider on Rose's pillow in our first year and she freaked out, ran out of the room, and then ran into a door. That was the worst bloody nose I've ever seen someone have." She laughed at the memory.

"I've never had that much fun. I don't have any cousins. Or siblings. It gets pretty lonely around my house, so its good that I have Roland." Scorpius stopped smiling, running his long fingers through his hair.

Lily shook her head in sadness, "Well I know you don't want to be seen around me, but if you ever get lonely I'm always around. It might be a bit strange to hang out with a group of girls and, well, Hugo. But it might be fun."

Scorpius' smirk returned to his face, "Damn you're persistent about us being friends. If I didn't know better I'd think that you have a little bit of a crush on me." He got to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up.

Rolling her eyes, she accepted his help. "Oh please. You'd sooner have a crush on me than I would on you."

Without warning Scorpius pulled the redhead against his chest, "Maybe your suspicions aren't that far off."

Lily let her hands rest on his toned chest for a moment longer than she had intended, pushing him away she smirked back at him. "Don't hold your breath, Malfoy. Us being a couple is farther from reality than your childhood hopes of becoming a ballerina."

She turned on her heal, strutting down the deserted hallway completely aware that Scorpius' eyes were boring into her back until she turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Lily found Elle and 'Manda sitting in the common room of Gryffindor tower attempting to write their astronomy reports that were due the next day. Hugo was nowhere to be found which was strange seeing as they normally followed him around like baby ducks, but she didn't let it bother her too much.<p>

"Hey, you. We haven't seen you here in a while." Elle smiled up at Lily, offering her a seat at their table next to the window.

The girls pushed their books aside at the appearance of their group's "leader". Lily took another look around the room, trying to find her cousin once again.

'Manda was staring out the window, off in her own little world like she always was. She wasn't the most present person but when someone was in need of a good listener and a strong opinion to snap them back into shape she was the one to look for.

Elle, being the more outgoing of the two girls, was the first to break the silence. "So what have you been up to? We've been back at school for almost three months and we haven't done anything together since we got here. I've seen Rose and Albus more than I've seen you."

"I've been focusing on classes a lot. Transfiguration has been taking up more time than I thought it would." Lily smiled at her own comment, knowing the real reason she hadn't had a social life in the past few months. "What about Hugo? Haven't you been hanging out with him?"

Elle shifted her gaze across the room to where Hugo was entering through the Fat Lady portrait. Lily watched their eyes meet and then quickly part in embarrassment.

Arching an eyebrow at her cousin, she waved at him to join them. To her surprise he shook his head, pointed to his satchel bag, and ascended the stairs to his dorm room.

This worried Lily, Hugo had never denied an opportunity to be around the three girls. Something was bothering him greatly. It finally dawned on her that it might have to do with their late night conversation when Hugo had spilled his guts about liking their long-time best friend.

Lily was going to find out what was going on, whether it was from the main sources or from someone that seemed to be all knowing.

* * *

><p>"Albus, I need to talk to you." Lily pounded on her older brother's door, still unbelieving that she had stooped this low for information.<p>

Albus opened the door, starting in on how she wasn't allowed to be in the Prefect area of the dorm rooms but she simply pushed him aside and entered his room.

She hadn't been in his dorm room since before he became a Prefect, but it was just the way she imagined. White and boring. The walls were bare, making the only color in the room the Gryffindor bedspreads that covered everyone's bed in the beginning of the year.

Most students changed the look of their room, although most had to share the general room with roommates, but not Albus of course. Even his own sister doubted that he had a personality.

Taking a seat in his desk chair, Albus crossed his legs the same way his Uncle Percy always did. "What can I help you with today, Lily Luna?"

It took all Lily had to not cross the room in two quick strides and strangle her brother. This was one reason why Hugo and Lily stuck to their realm and Albus and Rose stayed in theirs.

"Do you know what's going on between Hugo and Elle? They're both acting strangely and it's really starting to bother me."

Albus stroked his chin in his all-knowing way, "By Hugo you mean our cousin and by Elle you mean Elle Barnes, your overly promiscuous best friend, I assume?"

Nearly growling at her brother, Lily nodded quickly. Albus hadn't liked Elle since she had come to Lily's pool party in a two piece swimsuit in their first year. Not that he had ever given her a chance, but it really bothered Lily the way he could just pass judgment on whoever he pleased.

"Well I do not know much on this subject, but from what I have gathered through the way they look at each other, they are in denial about their lust from each other. It's a simple case of falling for your best friend's brother, but in this case it is a case of falling for their cousin. Which is understandable, Hugo does have a way with pleasing females in ways other males do not succeed in." Albus made the entire comment sound scientific in some strange way, only managing to get on Lily's nerves even more.

She shook her head at her brother's ridiculous observation, "There is no way that they like each other. Not with Hugo being-"

"Homosexual? Yes, I thought the same about his little obsession. I suppose even the most strange relationships can turn out to be great. Isn't that right, my dear sister?" The comment coming from any other person would sound like a threat, but from Albus it was just his way of gathering facts about the people around him.

It clicked in Lily's head that he had somehow tied the comment of strange relationships to whatever it was that Scorpius and Lily shared. She didn't have any idea how he knew about their off-the-record meetings, but at least she was sure it wouldn't get out to anyone. If there was one thing Albus was, it was trustful.

"He's different than you think, you know. Don't label him the way everyone else does. All he really needs is someone to be there for him." Albus stared into Lily's eyes, as if really trying to imprint the message into her head.

Lily wasn't sure if his comment was supposed to apply to Hugo, but in the back of her head she knew that Albus knew more about her feelings towards Scorpius than she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I did! I had fun writing Lily as a mischievous character and I really wanted to pull out the fun side of Scorpius. The next update should be soon! Leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!<strong>


	8. Chapter Eight: With You I'm Born Again

**Hey guys! I'll try to get this chapter up in the next couple of days but I'm a bit busy so I can only really work on things at night. :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Eight: With You I'm Born Again<span>_

It was crowded in the Slytherin common room, teenagers were grouped together studying and talking about their upcoming plans for the Halloween dance that had been started two years prior to Percy's reign over Hogwarts.

Roland was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, eating chocolate frogs that he had managed to smuggle in from Honeydukes. Scorpius was hard at work, studying the notes he had taken in Transfiguration over the past week.

They seemed to be the only people not talking in the entire common room, yet they were still the main attraction. Scorpius could hear the whispers from the love struck girls and the murmurs from the guys in his classes that never had enough guts to speak up to his face.

"Oh my god, he's so hot this year! Not that he hasn't always been, but this year is a totally new thing!"

Roland smiled at his friend, chewing on his chocolate frog. Scorpius rolled his eyes, trying to continue to focus on his notes.

"So you've been busy lately." Roland threw his wrapper on the floating coffee table in front of his legs, turning to look at his best friend.

Scorpius barely registered that he was being spoken too, but finally snapping out of his thoughtful trance he turned to Roland. "Yeah, I've been really busy with-with Quidditch practice."

Roland stared at Scorpius, "You aren't even on the Quidditch team this year. You dropped it when you failed Transfiguration last year."

Good at thinking on his feet, Scorpius turned back to his notes. "Well, that doesn't mean I can't practice for next year, right? What are you, my mother?" Reaching over, he shoved Roland, flashing a grin towards the girls that had been drooling over him the entire time they were sitting there.

A petite blonde flicked her hair over her shoulder, wiggling her fingers at Scorpius' attention. Roland cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Scorpius to flirt back.

Instead he smiled back sweetly, and turned back to his school work. Roland couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Dude, aren't you going over there?"

"I'm good. I've got to get this done before- Oh shit, it's seven. I've got to go but you go get her. You'd be better together anyway." Shoving his things into his bag, Scorpius all but ran out of the common room.

Roland watched him leave, eventually getting up and joining the girls at the table. Something wasn't right, he was going to find out what it was eventually.

* * *

><p>Hugo stood outside of the Great Hall, contemplating whether or not it was worth going inside. Finally deciding that he might as well face the inevitable, he pushed through the heavy, wooden doors.<p>

Immediately, the room erupted in laughter. Ducking his head, Hugo rushed through the rows of tables that were occupied by the students that didn't feel like being stuck in the common room on a rainy day such as this. Many were staring but most were laughing at the big joke that was Hugo.

Finally reaching the front of the Great Hall, he pulled his collar up around his ears as far as it would reach. Percy turned to find his tormented nephew waiting to be payed attention to.

"Hello, Hugo. How are-" That's when he noticed that his nephew's curly brown locks were gone, instead replace by an army crew cut on one side of his head.

Hugo was shaking uncontrollably, trying his best to not shriek and yell at the still laughing teens behind him.

"Who did this to me?"

* * *

><p>Lily laughed aloud, watching Scorpius dance around waving his wand at random objects in Professor McGonagall's classroom. He was smiling back at her, loving the way her voice raised an octave when she was really laughing.<p>

"You are so stupid," She let her legs dangle down beside the desk she was sitting on, her heart beating a little bit faster every time Scorpius' dance carried him closer to her. "How would your house take the fact that you're an even bigger dork than my brother? And that's really hard to do."

Stopping directly in front of Lily, his stomach inches from her knees, Scorpius smirked. "You seem to be enjoying it. So who cares what everyone else thinks?"

Hiding her nerves with an identical smirk to his, Lily shrugged. "You're the one that seems to care so much about images. Or is that just your inner Malfoy coming out?"

"A bit of both, I guess. God, if my father knew I was here with you right now-"

Lily nodded, "Well it's not like we're dating or anything. Unfortunately for you. I mean, hello. How could you not want me?"

Scorpius' smile grew to an all-out grin, "I don't know. How _could _I not want you."

It wasn't a question like he had intended to be. Eyes meeting, both teens seemed to forget the absurdity of the situation. The world went gray around them as Scorpius stepped closer to the redhead, letting his stomach make contact with her legs.

Lily watched as his long, tan arms reached out and grasped the sides of the desk. Her breathing had picked up enough that she was sure hyperventilation was an option at this point.

"And it's not like it would be jumping to conclusions to say that you want me just as much." Scorpius all but growled, his voice had dropped as he whispered.

It took Lily to notice that Scorpius had leaned over her thighs with the support of his arms, lips only inches away from hers. The ever present smirk was wiped off of his face as Lily's hand took on a life of it's own, running through the hair at the back of his neck.

Fingers tangled in the soft, blonde locks, she closed the small distance between their lips.

It was as if a firework display had shot off in Lily's head, her eyes immediately fluttered closed. The only thought going through both teens heads was "It's about fucking time".

* * *

><p>"Why would someone have done this to you, Hugo? I don't understand what could have possibly provoked this." Percy slammed the book he had been carrying on the large oak desk in his office. "Do you have any idea who it could be?"<p>

Shrinking into one of the large armchairs in front of the looming desk, Hugo shook his head meekly. He was extremely aware of how only half of head had hair that flopped with his motions, and it made tears well up in his eyes.

It wasn't the fact that his hair had been his favorite part about himself that upset him so much, it was the reason behind the obvious homophobic act. He had tried to make it clear time and time again that he had no interest in guys, but nothing seemed to work.

Even in his second year at Hogwarts, when he had paid a Hufflepuff girl to be his pretend girlfriend for a week, he was still called every slander for gay in the book. No one had bought the lie for a second, and why had he expected them to? Maybe he was better off just saying that he was gay, causing everyone to just leave him alone so he could be the way he wanted to be.

Why would he have any hope at others believing him when even Lily was convinced that he played for the wrong team? Although he couldn't say that he hadn't been concerned of being possibly homosexual.

He just needed time to figure out his own feelings before coming out to the community at large. Was that too much to ask for?

"I am appalled at the behavior I have seen students subjected to in the past few months her at Hogwarts." Crossing to his nephew, Percy grabbed Hugo's shoulders in reassurance. "I swear to you that we will find the culprit of this horrible crime."

With a final nod, Percy turned to the staircase door. Turning back at the last moment, he flicked his wand at Hugo's head, watching the hair return to both sides of his head before leaving his nephew alone and hurt in his silent office.

* * *

><p>Scorpius had kissed tons of girls, even a few from Hufflepuff, but nothing compared to the feeling of Lily's soft lips against his. He knew this was wrong, that this would only lead to trouble that he didn't want to cause for his extremely good looking "tutor", but he couldn't bring himself to move away from her.<p>

She ended up breaking away for air, finally seeming to realize that she had just done the one thing she would never had let happen under any other circumstances. She tried talking herself down, it wasn't like it was her first kiss that she had just given to the "Prince of Slytherin" as Peeves had put it. She had lost that to Matty Thompson in her first year Charms class, he had been the boy that always seemed to have a factual statement for every situation.

It hadn't been the most perfect situation but at that point she had just wanted the initial shock of the first kiss moment to be over with.

Kissing Scorpius felt right, although she had expected it to feel horribly wrong. And now she was blushing worse than she ever had before, trying to think of the words to say to the extremely sexy, god-like boy standing in front of her.

The only thing that came out was a squeak before she grabbed her things and ran out of the room. Knowing that no matter how far she ran, things at Hogwarts would never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow this chapter took me a long time to put up, but that's only because I sprained my wrist and I finally mustered up the courage to just deal with the pain and finish the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, and I'll try to update in the next few days. I hope you liked it! Leave me a review if you love me! Until next time! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter Nine: Can't Fight This Feeling

**Hey everyone! Not much to say so.. I'll try to get this up ASAP. Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Nine: Can't Fight This Feeling<span>_

Lily refused to get out of her bed for the next two days, she had Elle and 'Manda bringing her assignments to the dorm room that they shared with two other girls that were only there to sleep. Hugo visited a few times but he seemed to be out of it when he did.

The two cousins would sit in uncomfortable silence that hadn't been there before this particular year. Hugo just assumed that Lily was sick, although she was really just avoiding the inevitable meeting with Scorpius. And Lily had decided days before that something was going on with Hugo that he didn't feel like sharing with her, so she didn't bother prying into his problems either.

Saturday morning rolled around and Lily woke up to Elle sitting on the side of her bed, feeling her best friend's forehead. Groaning at the light rays that always seemed to land on her face, Lily sat up against the headboard.

"Hey, girly." Elle smiled down at the exhausted redhead. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Rolling over to look at the clock on her bedside table, Lily sighed. "Well I finally fell asleep at 6:15 and it's now 9:02, so not really. Did you sleep okay?"

Elle shook her head, "I slept a bit better than I have been, but I'll be okay. I'm worried about you though, so is 'Manda."

"I'm fine. Speaking of 'Manda, where is she? You guys are always together." Lily watched Elle's face fall, getting suspicious at the way the blonde's eyes shifted around the room, avoiding Lily's eyes. "Elle, tell me what's going on. Please."

Suddenly, the door to their room opened, 'Manda and Hugo entering together. This was a strange occurrence on it's own, seeing as 'Manda was never without Elle therefore was never alone with Hugo. But even stranger was their interlaced fingers connecting the two teens to each other.

It was clear to Lily what was going on, but she knew better than to draw any attention to the tension that seemed to engulf the room whole.

"Hey, guys. Why is everyone coming to visit at once? Is it my birthday already?" This made all four teens smile seeing as Lily's birthday always seemed to fall on the last day of the school year, making it an even bigger celebration that most birthdays.

Elle finally shifted her gaze back to Lily, attempting a wholesome smile that fell flat and just ended up depressing her even more. "We were all thinking about going down to Honeydukes, so we though maybe you'd be feeling up to joining us. It seems that you'll end up being my plus one."

Her last statement shocked Lily. Elle never made vindictive comments, especially towards her friends, but it was obvious that she was bashing on the new "Hugo/'Manda" relationship that was going on in their little group.

Choosing to make the statement humorous, Lily ran her fingers through her bangs and bit her lip at Elle. "Oh yeah, baby. You're all mine." She made a fish-face at Elle, hoping that this would break the tension in the room.

Luckily, it seemed to work. The teens were laughing care freely, but they all knew that it wouldn't last for long.

* * *

><p>Scorpius ran his slender fingers through his hair as he sat in the common room, waiting for Roland to finish getting ready so they could head to Hogsmeade. He didn't particularly want to prance around in the tiny Wizarding community, but he couldn't waste any more of his time replaying the kiss in his head over and over.<p>

To his relief, Scorpius heard Roland enter the common room, waking him up from his repeating daydream. "Hey, man. Are you ready to go? Camille and Sasha said they'd meet up with us. I told them that we'll get some Fire Whiskey and see where things lead-"

Scorpius scoffed at the idea of sex with either one of the Slytherin House whores, "There's no way I'm doing that. You go ahead and do what you want though."

"Dude, when was the last time you hooked up with someone? And don't lie to me, I know you better than you do." Roland smirked at the girls walking by as the two teens made their way out of the giant, looming castle and towards the small village of Wizards and Witches.

Shrugging, Scorpius shoved his fists into his pockets. "It's been awhile. I just haven't been in the mood. Dad's been sending me letters twice a week, practically jumping my ass over everything but breathing. Who knows though, that could be the next letter."

Roland laughed, "Yeah, okay. Maybe you should get back in the game then, relieve some of your _tension._"

Scorpius shook his head, smiling to himself. If anyone could make him feel even the slightest bit better about his situation it would be Roland, but he knew that telling him about what had happened with Lily would be a huge mistake. Roland wasn't really known for being super understanding, especially when it came to Gryffindors.

He sometimes thought that Roland should have been a Malfoy, he had the hatred part down already.

"Jesus Christ." Roland's lips curved into a scowl as he stared over his best friend's shoulder, watching the four Gryffindors walking in silence in front of the two boys. "Looks like we've found something even more fun to mess with."

Scorpius' worst fear seemed to come true at that moment as his eyes caught Lily's, making his heart skip a beat. "Fuck me running."

Pushing his "fragile" cousin behind him, Hugo stopped walking directly in front of the threatening Slytherins. "Just keep walking, assholes."

Roland laughed at the insult, stepping up in Hugo's face so he could see the fear in the smaller boy's eyes. "Or what? You'll kiss me?" He saw something click in Hugo's eyes, something that he didn't understand in the split second he was given.

"I would, but you would like it too much." Hugo turned, storming off in the direction of Hogsmeade with 'Manda quietly following him. No one realizing that he had just come to terms with liking someone. And it wasn't 'Manda.

Elle stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the two Slytherins still standing in opposition with them, and Lily was doing her best to not look at Scorpius in the eye.

He was doing the same, but sneaking looks at her when he was sure Roland wasn't looking. Since when had he become so afraid of Roland's approval. It didn't mean that he was going to out whatever you would call his fucked up relationship with Lily, so he just kept quiet.

"Aren't you going to run off too like your gay ass cousin?" Roland wasn't even paying attention to Elle standing there, only really caring about Lily's answer.

Stepping towards Roland, but not close enough to touch, Lily leaned up in his ear and whispered, "I suggest you leave him alone. Either take care of your issues yourself or I will for you." There was no fear of the Slytherin house left in her and that bothered Roland even more than her threat.

Turning on her heel, Lily grabbed Elle's wrist and jogged down the hill towards her cousin and his girlfriend. Scorpius couldn't help but want to follow her, watching them until they disappeared into the crowd of students flowing into the Hogsmeade streets.

It was at that moment that he knew he would give anything to just be with her, but was it possible?

* * *

><p>Hugo opened the door to his empty dorm room, he had decided to skip dinner, not feeling like facing the students that had seen his hair mishap. Percy still hadn't found the culprit, and honestly, Hugo didn't expect him to.<p>

That is if the older Weasley was even really looking into it, it really wasn't that off to say that his uncle was the most self-centered person in their family. He wasn't holding his breathe on anything that involved people at this point.

Collapsing on his bed, Hugo closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the world. He was secretly praying that the room would just collapse and bury him in his sorrow. What had he been thinking?

Dating Elle's best friend wasn't helping his sanity, it was obviously causing more trouble than necessary. Especially since he had realized that he wasn't even attracted to either girl, although they were both beautiful. But even that opinion only came from him loving his friends so much for being there for him.

It was in the middle of the winding, stone path that linked Hogwarts to Hogsmeade that he had finally seen what everyone else saw. Though there was one thing that no one, including himself, could have ever guessed.

He was kind of, sort of, accidentally, in love with Roland Stone.

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting in the dark, back corner of the library, extremely thankful that she hadn't gotten banned for life. She was trying to finish her Astronomy homework that was due the next day, but she couldn't get herself to focus on anything.<p>

"The answer to number four is Leo." That all too familiar voice made Lily jump a few inches out of her seat.

Scorpius sat on the bench next to her, trying to determine how close or how far he should sit next to her. She didn't care, in a way she was relieved that he was there. That maybe the awkwardness would be gone between them.

No such luck though, they just sat in silence, listening to each other's breathing.

Scorpius finally broke the silence first, "This is ridiculous. So we kissed, I don't see why this has to be awkward."

"Did it feel right to you? That's all I want to know." Lily's eyes met with icy blue ones, boring into her soul.

It was quiet for a moment. Avoiding the question, Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I just wanted to say sorry for the way Roland's been acting towards you guys. I know it probably hurts your ga- Hugo's feelings."

Lily sighed, "Yeah. Thanks." She stood, there was no point in trying to get an answer out of someone just as stubborn as she was, if he didn't want to give it to her. "Catch you later."

Scorpius reached out, grabbing her waist. "Don't go." He pulled her down on his lap, pressing his lips firmly against his. He mimicked what she had done, tangling his fingers in her soft, red curls.

They kissed for a few moments before pulling away from each other.

"I need to go. But thanks." Lily stood, not really wanting to leave the object of her desire.

Scorpius smirked, "Thanks?"

Shrugging, Lily turned to go, making it almost around the bookcases when she heard Scorpius's voice.

"Yes. It felt right."

She smiled to herself and ducked out of the library before anyone could tie her to the gorgeous boy watching her leave.

Oh how the world had flip-flopped over night.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Leave me a review if you love me! Until next time! 33<strong>


	10. Chapter Ten: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Hey everyone! I hope this is up soon! :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 10: Total Eclipse of the Heart<span>_

After seeing Scorpius in the library, Lily decided it was time to suck it up and go back to classes. She was working hard but she couldn't keep her mind off of him. It was a ridiculous concept, a Potter and Malfoy dating but it seemed to be the only thing in life that she wanted.

It was late on a Thursday evening when a large, gray owl flew into the girls' cracked window. Lily was laying on her stomach across her bed, trying to study but was having trouble due to Elle's blasting music and 'Manda's snoring.

The owl dropped a rolled parchment beside Lily's open laptop before returning to the open air outside the window. Neither of Lily's friends had noticed the owl or the note, so she quietly opened it, not wanting them to be suspicious.

_To My Beautiful Red,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I would really like to go to the dance_

_With you._

_Wow that didn't really rhyme all that well did it? Anyway, the Halloween dance is_

_next week and I thought maybe we could go together? Email me your answer._

_I'll be waiting._

_Prince of Slytherin_

Lily smiled to herself, she couldn't get over how charming he could be. It was a hard thing to come to terms with. She immediately opened her email, determined to not let him know how deeply she was falling for him.

_Firecracker13: How could we go together? It's not like everyone is just going to look away._

_PrinceofSnakes: Well I wouldn't care anyway, but the dance is a Masquerade. So no one will know._

_Firecracker13: Uhm hello? Neither of us have exactly discreet hair._

_PrinceofSnakes: Temporary dye? I don't know. We can figure that out later. Will you go with me or not?_

Lily bit her lip, looking at her two friends as they tried to ignore each other but still be keenly aware of what they were doing. She knew this could be potentially disastrous. Yet she couldn't make herself care. She made up her mind in that split second.

_Firecracker13: Okay. It's time for someone to set an example at this school. See you in class tomorrow._

With that she closed her laptop, not bothering to look at his reply. She already knew his reaction would be shocked, but happy. And it was definitely time for the two teens to be happy.

Scorpius was bouncing off the walls after Lily accepted his offer, he couldn't stop smiling as he flopped down on the couch in the Slytherin common room. He wasn't even aware of the girls staring at his bare chest, because he had forgotten to put on a shirt in the heat of his excitement.

His best friend noticed however. Roland rolled his eyes, grabbing the TV remote from a tiny first year. He still hadn't figured out what was going on with Scorpius, and it was starting to really worry him.

"Oh yeah, Tami Courtney came in here saying that there's someone here to see you." Roland didn't turn away from the screen to tell his friend this, having already lost interest in the news.

"Really? Do you know who it is?" Scorpius' stomach dropped, he had a feeling it wasn't a welcome visitor.

Shrugging, Roland flipped through channels. Scorpius didn't bother putting on a shirt, everyone in school had already seen his abs, though most were envious. He made his way up the dark stairs towards the large Fourier leading outside, coming to a halt when he saw the signature blonde hair that he had inherited in a slicked back ponytail.

He turned to sneak back down the stairs, but it was too late.

"Hello, Scorpius." Draco Malfoy turned to look at his half-naked son in disgust. "I see that you're as modest as ever."

Face burning from the inside out, Scorpius folded his arms across his chest in the hope that it would cover enough to get his father to pay attention to other things. "Hello, Father. Why are you here?"

There was many reasons his father could have been lurking around his school, he didn't ever need much reason to pry into other people's lives, but Scorpius couldn't stop from letting his secret relationship with Lily invade his mind. No one knew about their meetings besides the two of them and Professor McGonagall, and he was sure she wouldn't have told.

Draco's thin lips curled up into a sinister smile, "You never were much for small talk, were you? Well, since you don't care to catch up, I am here to touch base on the upcoming Halloween Dance."

Heart beating at a million beats a second, Scorpius kept himself from shaking in his washed-out jeans. There was no possible way his father would know about his plans. Unless he had hacked his computer, but he doubted it. The older Malfoy knew about as much about technology as his pet cobra.

"I have been talking to Lorinda Shelton. She has informed me that you haven't invited her daughter, Lori, to the dance yet. I wanted to see what had kept you from it." Draco looked out of place in the bright, homy school when he should have been sitting in the dark, cold office in his matching Mansion.

It was a wonder that the spawn of him hadn't come out in a reptilian egg. That was probably what had been expected from the former Prince of Slytherin, and who could blame those that had thought that? Draco was about as warm and fuzzy as his pet cobra.

Scorpius frowned, mentally slapping himself for forgetting about his long standing agreement with the Shelton's. He was practically contracted in to taking their beyond slutty daughter to ever single dance Hogwarts hosted. It was a sad fact that her namesake outweighed the facts that she had slept with every male, and probably some females, in school, including, to his horror, Scorpius.

"That's because I wasn't planning on asking her this year." Clinching his jaw, Scorpius forced himself to say this aloud. Maybe it was time to start sticking up for himself, and for Lily.

Fire flared in Draco's eyes, "You will ask her, Scorpius. You will go with her to the dance and you WILL NOT disgrace this family do you hear me?" He didn't wait for the answer, spinning on his heel and storming out the front doors of the castle.

Scorpius grabbed a fist full of his hair, well aware that, no matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't go against his father. He wasn't ready to fight that battle yet.

But was he willing to risk happiness to please his father?

* * *

><p>Lily walked through the dark hallways of Hogwarts, in search of her cousin that was no where to be found. Even 'Manda, his newly proclaimed girlfriend, hadn't seen him in the past twelve hours.<p>

She had been searching for almost an hour when she found him sitting alone on top of the astronomy tower, it was a wonder that she had found him in such an unlikely place but something had internally drawn her here.

"Hey, you." She joined him at the peak of the roof overlooking the lake, thanking god that she had chosen to wear tennis shoes instead of stilettos. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

Hugo didn't jump at the sudden appearance of Lily, he was used to her randomly popping up in the same places as him. They had always been drawn to each other in that weird mental, twin way. "I just felt like being outside, but you know how the Professors are about being out of the castle at night."

Nodding, Lily pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her thin arms around them. "I haven't been up her in a while. But I thought maybe you would be. I guess I was right."

The two teens sat in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the world outside of wizardry and magic. Hugo reached out, wrapping his arm around his smaller cousin's shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

"I've really missed you lately, Lil."

Burying her face against his neck, she whispered back. "I have a date to the dance."

Hugo just nodded, knowing better than to pry. Why ruin the moment? She would tell him what she wanted him to know, and the rest would be hers to keep for herself.

"He's a really good guy, underneath everything else going on in his life. I just wish it didn't have to be the way it is." Lily mumbled, staring at the moon glinting off of Hugo's boot buckles.

They fell quiet for a few more moments before Hugo sighed thoughtfully. "Things will work out. They always do."

If only that were true for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I did.. :) Leave me a review if you have the time!<strong>


	11. Chapter Eleven: You Can't Always Get

**Not much to say.. Thanks for the reviews! :) Here we go..**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Eleven: You Can't Always Get What You Want<span>_

Scorpius sat in class, not paying attention to what Professor McGonagall was going on about. Every once in a while he would look over his shoulder at the beautiful redhead sitting in the back off the classroom, chewing on her bottom lip in an attempt to look like she was listening to the lecture.

They both knew she wasn't though, and she couldn't help but smile along with Scorpius at her failing attempts. Roland kept seeing his friend's head turn, but couldn't manage to figure out what he was look at so intensely. Just as he was about to give up, he saw Lily Potter smirk at his best friend and it clicked.

Holy shit, they were together. He watched them a bit more before deciding that he was wrong. They weren't together yet, this was still a playing around phase of their relationship. He wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that Scorpius was acting like a fool over a girl or the fact that the girl was none other than Lily Potter.

He couldn't see what his crazy friend saw in her. She was the enemy. Just as Professor McGonagall dismissed the class, Roland grabbed his best friends shoulder. "We need to talk. Now."

Scorpius caught eyes with Lily, apologizing with his eyes before following Roland to an abandoned hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roland couldn't believe how stupid Scorpius was being, it took all he had not to throw him against a wall and beat his head in.

Both boys went quiet as a ghost floated into and out of the hallway they were standing in, waiting until it was out of ear shot before continuing their conversation.

"Well I was walking to my next class. I don't know what I was supposed to be doing instead." Leaning against the wall that Roland had been fantasizing about pushing him to, Scorpius crossed his arms. "So I guess the real question is, what the hell are you doing?"

Trying to not scream in frustration, Roland bit his cheek. "I saw you. Looking at Potter all through class. Are you insane? I get that you like to stretch limits but she's so off the radar she shouldn't even exist to you."

That was when Scorpius realized that he had screwed up. He should have known that his best friend was too observant for his own good. He just hoped that Roland would understand the crazy decisions he had been making the past couple of weeks.

"Dude, you don't understand-"

"Don't fucking tell me that I don't understand! Holy shit, you are so stupid!" Roland cut Scorpius off, pinching the bridge of his nose the way he always did when he was frustrated.

Scorpius couldn't remember the last time he had seen his best friend this angry. He couldn't decide if it was really anger or if Roland was just being his usual protective self. Either way, he definitely wasn't as understanding as Scorpius had hoped he would be.

Flinging his arm towards the wall, Roland growled. "Do you have any idea what everyone is going to say when this comes out? More importantly, do you have any idea what your DAD is going to do to you? I get that the whole forbidden love thing is hot or whatever, but damn."

"You haven't even really met her. You don't get how great she is." Scorpius tried to not be defensive with Roland, but he was crossing lines that he had no business crossing.

"Can you even hear yourself? You sound even gayer than her homo cousin!" Roland's voice kept growing louder and louder, he refused to even try to calm himself down.

Then Scorpius did something he shouldn't have ever even thought about. "Why do you care so much about her cousin? What do you have the hots for him too?"

The moment the words left his mouth he regretted them. Both boys went deadly silent, Roland's jaw dropped to the floor. Neither of them breathed, both waiting for the inevitable break in the silence.

Roland's voice came out silent and deadly, "Fine, Malfoy. Go ahead and date the bitch then. But I won't be around to watch you dig your own grave. You're on your own."

With that, Roland turned and stalked off. Leaving Scorpius in the dark hallway, more alone than ever.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he pushed mashed potatoes around his plate. Roland was sitting at the complete opposite of the table, doing the same.<p>

They hadn't spoken in over three days, and it really started stick with Scorpius that they possibly wouldn't speak ever again. Even when they were sharing a desk in classes, Roland wouldn't even acknowledge that he was there.

Lily hadn't talked to Scorpius since the day he had rushed out of class with Roland, and she was starting to wonder if she had done something wrong. She couldn't even pay attention to Elle going on about what she planned on wearing to the dance at the end of the week. The dance that she was supposed to be attending with Scorpius.

The thought crossed her mind to just suck up her pride, cross the room, and confront him herself. But she knew how that would go over in the middle of an evening feast. So instead she attempted to discreetly catch eyes with him, but he wouldn't even look up from whatever mush was piled on his plate.

The Great Hall was a buzz with chatter about the upcoming dance. Scorpius tried to tune it out but that only seemed to make the words invade his eardrums even more. He let his thoughts drift to Lily, then his new found information on Roland.

Even though he hadn't come out and said it, Scorpius was ninety nine percent sure that Roland was gay. It didn't make much sense, seeing as Roland had been even more sexually promiscuous than Scorpius himself, but he had heard a while ago that it was one of the huge signs of homosexuality.

It didn't bother him like most would think. Unlike most straight guys with a gay friend, he didn't have a big enough ego to think that Roland would automatically want him. And if he did, he wouldn't have done anything to cause his friend more embarrassment.

All he really wanted was for Roland to be just as happy with someone as he was when he was with Lily. Whether that be Hugo Potter or some slutty girl.

Scorpius was awoken from his inner conversation by someone taking a seat directly beside him. He turned to find Lori Shelton closer than was comfortable.

"Hey, you." The words didn't feel right coming from the voluptuous blonde's mouth, seeing as he was used to it coming from Lily's. "So I've been waiting, and still no invitation to the dance? I'm hurt."

Her bright red lips formed a pout that had once attracted Scorpius but now seemed to only repulse him further. There was no doubt that she was sexy as hell, with her well sculpted face and toned body. But it still didn't appeal to Scorpius at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess I just-" He looked towards Lily, catching her eye before looking to Roland, who was watching the confrontation closely. Even in the heat of their separation Roland shot Scorpius a knowing look before nodding towards Lori as if to tell him that was he needed to be with. That was what would keep him at the top of the food chain.

He immediately knew what he had to do, even if it made him hate himself even farther than he already did. "I guess I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. But I'm here now. So what do you say?"

Lori squealed loudly, drawing every eye in the Great Hall to the scene unraveling in front of them. Grabbing the hair on the back of Scorpius' hair, she pulled him forward and against her lips in substitution for her answer.

Scorpius saw Lily's face turn a ghostly white as she saw the kiss happen right in front of her, before she stood to her feet and ran from the Great Hall. Only those around her saw her leave, everyone else in the Hall had their eyes on the tongue exchange going on at the front of the Slytherin table.

Prince of Slytherin? Jackass of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap... What's gonna happen! Lol I'll get the next chapter up soon! Leave me reviews please! :) Love ya!<strong>


	12. Chapter Twelve: Gives You Hell

**It's been so long... Owell. This will be up by the end of the day hopefully! Leave reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Twelve: Gives You Hell<span>_

Lily wasn't the type to cry, she was an angry depressive. And for those students that didn't know that about her, they discovered it quickly. She had been avoiding everyone the past couple of days, showing up to the Great Hall late so there wasn't many people left and not showing her face in the dorm rooms until she was sure everyone was asleep.

The schedules at Hogwarts changed with the day, so she never had the same class two days in a row. This was used to her advantage as she didn't have to see Scorpius every day in class, and she had been skipping their nightly meetings for Transfiguration.

One evening she was walking the abandoned halls of Hogwarts when she came across Professor McGonagall's classroom. She almost entered the room but was surprised to find Scorpius standing alone in the darkness.

He seemed to be practicing the latest spells that they had learned in class, causing Lily to forget that she was mad at him for the moment and smile. He didn't give up, he wanted to be better. If only he was doing it for himself.

Shaking her head in frustration with her own slip-up of sympathy, Lily stalked off towards the Astronomy Tower where she had been hiding out the past few evenings so she wouldn't have to face any lingering questions.

Climbing to the very top of the roof, she curled up in the felt blanket she had brought with her. The full moon cast its rays on the shiny surface of the lake. A barking noise sounded out in the darkness of the Hogwarts grounds, scaring her momentarily until Hagrid and his pet, Fang, appeared out of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid glanced up at where Lily was perched, waving at her. Smiling, she waved back at the well known family friend. She watched him enter his hut for a moment before returning out into the open air.

A tiny gray object came hurdling towards the Astronomy Tower, veering upwards just in time to avoid running into the Astronomy teacher's office window. The blur of the tiny owl was all Lily caught with her eyes as it dropped a tiny piece of paper in her lap, only to hurdle itself back to its owner.

Opening the parchment, Lily recognized Hagrid's scratchy handwriting.

_Tomorrow. One o'clock._

Lily smiled to herself. She knew that she couldn't avoid talking to people forever, and being around an old friend would be a great way to forget about the upcoming dance.

Or would it?

* * *

><p>Scorpius had been both dreading and looking forward to Transfiguration all week. He would finally get the chance to explain himself to Lily, but he wasn't sure what he could really say. He didn't have a choice in the matter of who he was to invite to the dance.<p>

Maybe he had been living in his head too much. Being with Lily was against everything he had ever known, but it felt right. And it wasn't like anyone had known about their strange relationship, so it wasn't like he had been cheating when he kissed Lori.

The past few times Scorpius had seen Lily in the hallway she had been all but snarling at anyone who happened to glance in her general direction. But today was oddly different.

Abuzz with excitement, the entire class was full of smiling faces and laughter. It was the day of the Halloween dance, causing last minute planning and gushing over dates.

Lily was sitting in her assigned seat next to one of the large windows overlooking the school courtyard, doodling in a notebook. Her red hair was pulled up in a careless bun, but her long bangs were hiding her eyes as she watched the activity going on in the room.

However she didn't have a scowl on her face, just an interest in what was going on around her. Even when she caught eyes with Scorpius by mistake she just simply nodded her head before turning back to her sketches.

It was in that moment that Scorpius knew he had to apologize to Lily, he just wasn't sure how to make it come across sincere. He started towards her desk, but was quickly intercepted by a body blocking his path.

Roland pulled Scorpius discreetly out of the classroom before Professor McGonagall could realize that they were gone. "I'm guessing you haven't heard the news yet?"

"Obviously not." Scorpius wasn't in the mood for Roland's mind games, he just wanted to make things right with Lily before the opportunity slipped through his fingers.

The hallway was almost clear but Roland dropped his voice low so only Scorpius could hear him. "It's like a big surprise that Percy Weasley brought in this year. Parents are invited to the school dance, and everyone is definitely going to come."

Stomach dropping down to his ankles, Scorpius groaned and grabbed fists full of his hair. "Like we really needed more reasons to hate a Weasley. God damn it!"

Scorpius knew that, seeing as it was Thursday morning and the dance was Friday evening, parents were bound to start showing up. And because the Malfoy family was all about maintaining appearances, Draco was to be one of the first at the school. All hopes of fixing things with Lily gone, Scorpius followed Roland back into the classroom.

Class had begun and students had already started in on their spells, closing Scorpius' window of opportunity forever.

* * *

><p>Pulling her thin jacket around her shoulders, Lily trudged across the soggy grass towards the tiny hut on the outskirts of the school grounds. It had been raining all morning, almost discouraging Lily from going to see the gentle giant that took care of Hogwarts' exterior.<p>

She had been lucky enough to leave the warm interior of the school just as the sky lightened and the rain stopped. But none the less, Hagrid met her halfway to the hut with a large black umbrella to protect them from the light sprinkling.

Finally the two settled in the tiny, one-room hut with a large fire roaring in the fireplace. Hagrid's dog, Fang, was curled up at Lily's feet, excited to see a familiar face.

Handing a cup of tea to the young redhead, Hagrid settled into his oversize armchair and cleared his throat. "So how is your school year going so far, Miss Lily? I haven't gotten the chance to talk to any of the Potter or Weasley kids yet this year."

"Well we're all pretty good, I think. Mum almost killed James when he didn't pass last year, but I think he's learned his lesson. He'll end up graduating this year, I'm sure of it." Grimacing at the horrid taste of the tea, Lily tried to hide her disgust with a cough.

Nodding thoughtfully, Hagrid clasped his hands together. "Yes your mother would be the type to be disappointed. But really I'm interested in how you've been. Is your school work going well? Your personal life? I feel like we haven't spoken in years."

Lily watched the steam build up in her cup, "Nothing's really changed. I'm still getting good grades and I still have the same friends."

"With the addition of a new one, correct?" Hagrid smiled at her knowingly. "Young Scorpius seems to be messing with your emotions a bit, doesn't he."

It was a statement, not a question.

Trying to keep calm, Lily set her cup aside and pulled her sleeves down over her knuckles. "I don't know what you mean. My emotions are fine. I've just been a bit stressed out about classes."

Hagrid nodded his head slowly, letting the subject drop. "Well then, tell me more about how your parents have been."

* * *

><p>As if his inner-thoughts had jinxed it, Scorpius found his mother and father standing in the Slytherin common room, making small talk with Lori and her mother.<p>

Sighing to himself, Scorpius crossed to where they were. "Hey, Mom. Father."

Draco nodded to his son, "Well it's been lovely talking to you, Lorinda. We'll speak again later."

Obviously dismissed, the Sheltons retreated into the background of the common room. The mixture of parents and students in the room made it take on a whole new atmosphere of happiness. But icy tension seemed to surround the Malfoys like a bubble.

In an attempt to break the glare being shared by her husband and teenage son, Scorpius' mother cleared her throat softly. "I think perhaps we should go on a walk. I'm sure there's a lot of things we would like to see again in the castle and Scorpius, you can introduce us to a few of your friends.

Scorpius had only ever subjected one person to spending any amount of time with his parents, and that was Roland, but since they still weren't speaking, it would be hard to distract his parents with him.

"Sure, Mom. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I hope to post more often now that I have an actual computer to work with! Love you guys! Send me reviews please!<strong>


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dancing With Myself

**I'm so happy that I got back into this story! I was seriously thinking about making this into like a three-story fanfic trilogy... What do you guys think? Anyway... Lets jump into the day of the dance!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Thirteen: Dancing With Myself<span>_

Lily plopped down on the damp grass next to her father, suddenly grateful for the distraction of her parents being at school. Ron and Harry were discussing the upcoming Quidditch games with James, unsuccessfully trying to include Albus in the conversation.

Her mother and aunt were discussing something that didn't interest Lily in the slightest. Rose was, as always, sitting with Albus but Hugo was no where to be seen.

Due to the fact that she wasn't being payed attention to, Lily took this as an opportunity to take a nap without the worry of being attacked by Slytherins. Watching the clouds drift across the sky, Lily let her eyes slowly droop shut.

She hadn't even gotten the chance to think about dreams before a slimy sounding voice broke into her subconscious.

"Oh look, Dear. It seems as though we've stumbled across the Island of Misfit Toys."

As if they read each others minds, Lily and her father both stood to their feet at the sudden appearance of the Malfoys. She tried to look as intimidating as Harry but finally just settled on glaring at the tall blonde standing behind his parents.

"I would walk away, Malfoy. We aren't children anymore, this doesn't have to happen every time we show up in the same vicinity." Sensing his oldest son shift his weight in order to join them, Harry put out his hand, making contact with James' head before he could stand to his feet. James sat back on his heels, ready to jump into a fight if it was necessary.

Lily watched Scorpius squirm under her gaze, crossing his arms across his chest. She didn't look away, she wanted to watch him squirm. He needed to know how pissed she was.

Draco smiled the same smirk Lily had seen on his son's face so man times, which only made her temper flare more. "Well I'd leave the arguing to the children but it doesn't seem that yours can take care of themselves very well, now can they."

"I can shove my foot so far up your a-" James started but was cut off by Ginny's hand clamping down over his mouth.

Already tired in general and quickly losing patience for all things involving Slytherin, Lily caught eyes with Scorpius. "Walk away. For once in your life, do something worth doing and just go away. You owe me that much."

Scorpius stared at her with wide eyes as if shocked that she was speaking to him in public. He started to say something but she cut him off.

"I'm serious, Scorpius. You _owe _me and you know it."

He paused for a moment, but eventually turned and walked towards the entrance of the school. His mother quickly followed him, and Draco, seeing as he was outnumbered considerably, left reluctantly.

Turning back to her family, Lily tipped half of her mouth up in a smile before returning to her nap on the ground.

Albus smiled to himself, finally having his suspicions confirmed. He had a feeling that there was something going on between his sister and Scorpius Malfoy but he now knew there was much more there than just attraction. They were in love without even knowing it.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius! I said listen to me, damn it!"<p>

Finally reaching the quiet interior of the empty common room, Scorpius whirled on his father. "What."

His mother shrunk back into the corner of the room as Draco's fury caused him to practically grow to three times his size. "Watch the way to speak to the man that raised you, you ungrateful waste of space."

Scorpius could feel his face turn so red he was sure it would burst into flames. "You may be my father but you didn't raise me. We had servants to do that for you. I don't even know why you showed up today. Oh wait, yeah I do. It would look bad for you to not be here, wouldn't it?"

"If you don't want your mother and I here then just say the word and we'll leave. There's no point being where we aren't wanted." He spat the comment through gritted teeth, trying his best to not strangle his son.

Scorpius laughed out loud, "You love being places that you aren't wanted. But fine, I don't want you here. I've never wanted you around, but I've never had the guts to say so.

Suddenly his mother was crying loudly, making him instantly regret the comment but it was too late.

"Then I suppose we'll be going. Don't bother coming home, Scorpius. We'll send the rest of your things here. I hope you have a lovely year at this piece of shit school."

With a snap of his fingers, Draco and his wife were gone, leaving Scorpius in an empty common room, more alone than ever.

* * *

><p>Lily sat on her bed, her head being tugged from side to side. Hugo's skilled fingers pulled pieces of her hair up in a sophisticated twist that he had insisted on designing on the fly.<p>

Elle sat in front of her best friend, dressed and ready to go, applying mascara to Lily's long lashes. Ginny was fussing with the ties going up Lily's back, pulling tighter and tighter as if to rip her daughter in half.

Lily had made the mistake of showing up in her dorm room prior to the dance, where her "design team" had been waiting. She had tried to talk her way out of it, but there was no way she was getting out of going to the dance.

Her stomach was in knots for some unknown reason, though she was sure it involved the subject of every thought that had passed through her head during the past two months. She felt as though she might puke or burst out laughing at any moment.

Finally done prepping her, Hugo pulled Lily to her feet and pushed her in front of the mirror.

Looking at herself for a moment, the butterflies in her stomach seemed to fade and speed up at the same time. Even she could admit that she looked good, but she knew that there was only one opinion that truly mattered to her.

"I think you're ready." Hugo spoke softly into her ear, making eye contact with her in the mirror.

But it wasn't the dance that she was ready for.

* * *

><p>Struggling to get ready, Scorpius cursed aloud at himself. He couldn't concentrate on breathing, much less the many layers of cloth that was required for a formal gathering.<p>

A set of hands turned him away from the mirror, immediately fixing the tie Scorpius had been messing with for the past twenty minutes. Roland smirked at his slightly taller friend, trying to keep the mood light in the room.

"She has you so distracted that you can't get dressed? Or are you just on drugs again? Because, frankly, I think that would make more sense."

Scorpius smirked back, "Did you suddenly get over your pity party? Or is this your way of insulting me to my face without getting punched in the gut?"

And just like that their friendship was back to normal, as normal as it ever had been anyway.

"So I heard that you told Lori to fuck off. Good for you. I'm surprised you didn't get an STD from that girl." Roland scrunched his nose at the idea, flopping down on his bed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You slept with her too. I'm pretty sure it was the day after I did, so you have a lot of room to talk. Besides, that's not even why I did it."

"Yeah, I know." Roland caught Scorpius' gaze. "She must be special. I've never seen you talk to your dad like that before."

It didn't dawn on Scorpius until he was walking down the staircases by himself that the common room had been empty when he got into it with his father. Or had it?

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron stood at the front of the Great Hall talking to Percy, watching the activity going on throughout the room. Ginny, who had volunteered to help the students decorate for the dance, was manning the punch bowl.<p>

The entire scene was a cliché movie scene, nerds were seated at round tables under hanging streamers and lights. All the popular students dance in the middle of the room, all except the king and queen of the two most popular houses.

Scorpius stood with Roland next to the doorway to freedom, wishing that he could just walk out the door and not stop until he reached whatever would make him happy.

The only problem was, the one thing that would make him happy stood across the room, laughing with her friends.

"Scorpius, for the love of all that is holy, just go get her."

Scoffing at the ridiculous proposal, the tall blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. As if she'd actually talk to me anyway."

As if reading his mind, Lily caught eyes with Scorpius. Her smile faded to a shy smirk. Her left hand, with a mind of its own, half-waved at him.

Roland watched the exchange with envy, wishing he had the guts to even acknowledge the existence of the boy he was madly in love with.

"Listen, she's going to move on if you don't go get her. Now. Do you love her?"

Watching Lily turn back to her cousin's ridiculous dancing, Scorpius made the biggest decision of his life. "Honestly? I don't know yet. But it's worth finding out."

It was the longest, yet shortest, walk of Scorpius' life and before he knew it, he was on the other side of the Great Hall. Forgetting every single person around him, Scorpius reached the object of his desire.

In one fluid movement, Scorpius turned the redhead around and pushed his lips into hers.

Fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>It's about time... Right? Haha I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday but if not, I'll definitely have it up sometime this weekend. :) Leave reviews!<strong>


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Tonight Tonight

**Okay so I might as well start this so it gets up sooner so I don't get shot by my best friend... :) Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Fourteen: Tonight Tonight<span>_

Lily couldn't believe how the night had turned. She wasn't even aware that the music had cut off and the bustling world had stopped to stare at them. She wouldn't even have cared if she had noticed, she was too caught up in the moment.

Finally pulling back for air, Scorpius smiled down at her. A real smile. It made her heart skip a beat.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, causing Lily's eyes to grow to twice their normal size. Her father stood behind Scorpius with a terrifying look on his face.

Scorpius couldn't breathe. He was waiting for a punch that would never come.

Harry Potter looked beyond angry, but as he glanced at his youngest child's fading smile he did something he never thought he would be able to do. Ever.

Sticking out his hand to the young Malfoy, Harry smiled widely. "I'm glad you decided to be your own person. I have a lot respect for you."

Not sure if he should be afraid or not, Scorpius glanced at Lily for help. Unfortunately, she looked just as shocked as him. Wincing as their skin touched, the prince of Slytherin shook hands with the Boy Who Lived.

After the tense moment passed, Scorpius was embraced by Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter. Finally making it back to Lily, he pulled her into his arms.

Leaning down to speak up against her ear, Scorpius dropped his voice so only she could hear him. "Well, Miss Queen of Gryffindor, how would you feel about going out with a cold-blooded snake like me?"

"Well you have my family's approval, so I don't have an excuse to say no." She said with an imitation of his smirk.

Chuckling to himself, Scorpius kissed the top of her head. "Good, because I don't take no for an answer."

Once the shock of the new-found couple died down throughout the crowd of gossiping students, Scorpius and Lily slipped out of the Great Hall and out into the fresh air of the school grounds.

Walking into the castle, Hagrid caught eyes with Lily, smiling an all-knowing smile before leaving them out in the calm night alone.

Lily's hand was nestled inside of Scorpius' large, warm one as they strolled to the edge of the Hogwarts Lake. She felt calm with him, but yet her heart was beating faster than should be humanly possible.

The full moon's reflection could be seen on the surface of the lake, giving the entire scene a surreal feeling. The only sound to be heard was the soft footfall of the two teens as they reached the bank of the lake.

A bit unsure how to act, Scorpius stood awkwardly beside Lily, waiting on her to speak first. She must have sensed this, because she squeezed his hand.

"We could sit, if you want."

Scorpius nodded, "Sure, let's sit. Oh wait." Pulling off his suit jacket, he spread it out across the damp grass. "So your dress doesn't stain."

Lily couldn't help but smile, he obviously was new to being a gentleman but he wasn't doing too bad so far.

Settling onto the grass, they returned to silence. Scorpius wasn't sure if the situation should feel awkward or peaceful, but he didn't mind either way. It was nice being with someone that he was sure cared about him.

And let's face it, he loved her more than one would ever expect.

Without warning, Lily placed her head tenderly on Scorpius' shoulder, hoping he wouldn't shrug away.

And for once in his life, he didn't.

* * *

><p>Hugo slipped into the boy's restroom on the fourth floor of Hogwarts, knowing that no one would have left the dance to go up so many flights of stairs just to go to the bathroom. Which was an advantage when you wanted to be completely alone.<p>

Gripping the edge of one of the white sinks, Hugo stared at himself in the mirror. To the untrained eye, he would have looked fine, but he was well aware of the dark bags under his eyes or the way his cheekbones protruded through his skin a little more than normal due to his lack of appetite.

Ever since the incident with his hair, Hugo hadn't felt safe anywhere in the school. He was constantly checking over his shoulder for whoever it was that was set out on destroying Hugo. In one way or another.

After he'd broken up with 'Manda and had realized that he wasn't into Elle either, he had become even more confused than he had been before.

Consumed by his thoughts, Hugo had been slipping in and out of reality, just walking around as an empty shell of himself.

In his mind he could see himself happy with some mysterious figure, without a name or gender. Wanting the fantasy to be reality, Hugo thought about the different scenarios of the unknown relationship nonstop, trying to escape everything that would spiral him into a depression that could be potentially harmful.

Seeing himself, standing alone, Hugo felt more lonely than ever. Trying to slip into his fantasies, he squeezed his eyes shut, but for some reason the happy thoughts wouldn't come. He could feel himself slipping, lower than he ever had before.

Suddenly striking out in an attempt to get a grasp on reality, Hugo threw his fist through the mirror. It shattered into a million tiny fragments, many of which lodging into the skin around his knuckles.

"Mother fucker!" He exclaimed, immediately cradling his fist to his chest. The inner pain had been replaced by the sharp jolts of pain vibrating up his forearm, which he guessed had been what he was aiming at. He hadn't expected it to hurt quite so bad though.

That's when he recognized that he wasn't alone in the bathroom. The stall diagonal to his sink opened, revealing a bewildered Roland. As he realized who was accompanying him in the small space, Roland slipped on a fake smirk.

Walking around Hugo, he went to last sink in the row to wash his hands. Hugo just stood there, blatantly watching the other boy as blood from his hand dripped into the white sink, he didn't even care enough to try and hide his gaze being placed on Roland.

Growing more uncomfortable by the second, Roland leaned smoothly against the wall. Nodding towards Hugo's hand, he blankly stated, "You might put that under the water. To clear the blood before you try to take out all the glass."

Hugo had been expecting snide comments to be thrown his way, but he welcomed the advice, shoving his hand under the water.

Sighing to himself, Roland crossed to where the thin boy stood. "Not like that. You have to try to get some of the glass out before you pull your hand out of the water." Grabbing Hugo's hand, Roland let his thin fingers work at pulling the glass out of his hand, ignoring the whimpers of pain.

Finally done, Roland shut off the water and turned to grab paper towels for Hugo. He watched as Hugo dabbed at the exposed, pink flesh of his hand.

"You act like you've done this before." Hugo said quietly, trying to let Roland know that he was grateful without actually having to say it.

Snorting at the attempt, Roland ran a hand through his hair. "Once or twice. You're welcome, by the way."

Not bothering to reply, Hugo pulled out his wand to reapply the top layer of skin to his knuckles, which hurt worse than one would expect.

When both boys were just standing awkwardly in the bathroom, Roland decided it was time to break the silence yet again. "Well, your hair actually looks normal again. You look retarded with a crew-cut, even after you fixed it."

Reaching up to touch the side of his head that had been shaved, Hugo nodded. "Yeah, I'm really glad- Wait, I didn't fix it. Percy did. And the only way you would know about what I looked like is if you were there and you obviously weren't because you didn't know about Percy. Which means- It was you."

Roland froze, fully aware that he had been caught but he wasn't about to let Hugo get the satisfaction of getting him to say as much. "What the hell are you going on about now, Gay?"

"You shaved my head. It had to have been you. Or you wouldn't have known what it looked like." Hugo's eyes had grown to twice their normal size due to disbelief although he wasn't sure why the proposition of Roland being the culprit bothered him so much.

Roland rolled his eyes, "Someone told me what it looked like. Calm down, jeez."

Shaking his head vigorously, Hugo set his jaw. "That's bullshit and you know it. What the hell? Do you just like making my life even more of a hellhole than it already is? What did I ever do to you?"

"Dude, shut up. No one wants to listen to your gay-ass banter."

Hugo was starting to shake with the built up anger, "Why do you care so much about me being gay? Are you trying to hide something? Maybe you're just as gay as I am, you just don't want anyone to know. You're afraid of how jerks like you would treat a gay guy. Oh wait you already know that, don't you?"

Lifting his fist in preparation for knocking Hugo on his ass, Roland watched the smaller boy flinch but not back down. Suddenly losing interest in a fight, Roland lowered his fist and simply walked out of the bathroom.

It was only a matter of time before Hugo would figure out what had possessed Roland to walk away. But would he be happy about it?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Leave a review! Sorry that it took longer than I thought.. School takes up a lot of time.. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Love you guys!<strong>


	15. Chapter Fifteen: It's My Life

**Hey guys! So I'm starting this chapter the same night that I put up chapter 14 because I've been pretty depressed this week and this evening in particular for personal reasons. But like many others, I write to make me feel better! So after putting up the last chapter no matter how nervous I was about it being so personal.. I'm feeling pretty good. So here we go! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Fifteen: It's My Life<span>_

Lily's alarm clock rang in her ear, causing her to groggily open her eyes to the world outside of dream state. She smacked the ringing contraption, causing it to fly and hit the wall, almost hitting the already awake Elle in the face.

"Hey, watch it! Crazy fool." Elle grumbled as she grabbed her shower caddy to head towards the dorm room showers.

'Manda had been woken up by shattering of plastic and was now burrowing into her comforters, trying to escape the early Saturday morning light that shone in through the windows of their shared dorm room.

Finally remembering what had happened the night before, Lily jolted herself out of bed, rushing around the room to grab the things she would need to take a shower.

To her surprise, the public bathroom was nearly as packed as it normally was. That's when she realized that her alarm had gone off at 7:15 am on a Saturday. Of course everyone would still be asleep, she should still be asleep.

She contemplated returning to her comfortable bed but decided against it. If Scorpius wasn't already up, he would probably be awake soon, and she needed time to return to her normal amount of pretty before she could go through the day as the official girlfriend of Scorpius Malfoy.

Smiling to herself, Lily climbed into the shower and whizzed through her daily routine as if in a trance. All she could think about was the tall blonde that was waiting to be loved by her and waiting to love her back. It made her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart skip a beat, but she couldn't think of a better way to live life.

As Lily was applying her makeup, she saw her two best friends position themselves stiffly behind her as if ready to give an intervention. She waited for them to jump into whatever was on their minds but they stayed just as silent as her.

"Okay, what do you want?" She teasingly raised her eyebrows at them, wanting to be sure that they weren't mad at her for keeping so many things from them.

'Manda avoided eye contact like she always did, but Elle held Lily's gaze with confidence, tipping her head to the side as if waiting for a confession from a convict.

Sighing, Lily dropped the smile. "I meant to tell you, I really did. But we all know that this getting out before it was an official issue would have made life more complicated than necessary. But now that it is out, you know. So there isn't much to say."

"There's tons to say! You've kept us, including Hugo, in complete darkness for the past, what? Three months? Maybe longer?" Elle was fuming, but Lily wasn't sure if she was seriously angry or just agitated about how she hadn't gotten top secret information before everyone else.

Lily tried not to snap at her friend, the last thing she wanted was to have someone mad at her on such a good day. "I know. I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it? You guys will like him, I promise."

Finally giving up, Elle's face softened. "I just have one question."

"Shoot."

'Manda and Elle made eye contact, both of them smiling wide grins. "Is he a good kisser."

"He's fricking amazing." Lily said with a wink before turning back to her makeup. Maybe this was going to be even more fun than she had expected.

* * *

><p>Hugo and 'Manda strolled behind Elle and Lily as they skipped down the path towards Hogsmeade, not caring that they looked like fools doing so in four-inch stilettos. Hugo threw his arm across 'Manda's shoulders, falling into her for support as he giggled drunkenly.<p>

Smiling at his silliness, 'Manda did the same to him, both of them stumbling along behind the skipping girls. Lily threw her arms up in the air, spinning around on the pavement while Elle threw fallen leaves into the sky only to fall back on top of the four teens.

Hugo's smile faded as he saw the two approaching boys that were sure to rain on his happy parade. His stomach tied itself into knots as he caught eyes with Roland.

Reaching the group of spinning girls, Scorpius reached out to wrap his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her up against him from behind.

She collapsed against him, smiling at her protective cousin watching the interaction intensely. The entire group seemed to tense up at the sight of the brand-new couple.

As if reading their minds, Scorpius flashed his teeth with an award winning smile. "Cool down. I know we're sexy as hell together, but you don't have to stare."

Everyone, including Hugo, laughed aloud. The tension instantly broke and they all headed off to Hogsmeade together as one big, fucked-up, but happy, family.

* * *

><p>Entering Honeydukes Sweetshop, the group dispersed leaving Hugo and Roland standing awkwardly together at the door. Trying to appear calm, Hugo shrugged and turned to glass counters full of multicolored candy.<p>

Roland followed him, trying to appear nonchalant. The two boys stayed close to the counter in order to avoid the younger students bustling throughout the shop. Roland snickered under his breath.

"What?" Hugo spoke out before he could think to stop. He turned to face Roland, stopping the other boy's procession through the shop.

Stunned that Hugo was blatantly speaking to him in public, Roland shifted his weight and leaned against the glass counter. "I was just thinking about how it was coming here for the first time, you know? It was a cool feeling, that's all."

Hugo nodded slightly, "Yeah. Granted it was earlier for you than for me, but It was still pretty awesome."

Cracking a smile, Roland went out on a limb. "Listen, I don't want to deal with all these kids right now. I'm going for a walk. Feel like joining me?"

Lily heard the question and caught eyes with her cousin. He looked afraid of the proposition, but she could tell that he wanted to go. Nodding her head slightly, she encouraged him to go for it.

Making up his mind, Hugo smiled and nodded. His smile only grew bigger when Roland wrapped his long fingers around the younger boy's wrist to pull him along behind him as they made their way out of the store.

Leaning down into Lily's ear, Scorpius whispered into her ear. "He'll be fine. Roland knows better than to try anything." Scorpius of course meant that his best friend wouldn't hurt Hugo physically, but Lily's thoughts turned to something much more shocking. She just couldn't get the way they looked at each other out of her head, but all she could do was wait for the Hogsmeade trip to end.

And for Roland to finally make his move like they all knew he wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this took too long for me to put up.. I apologize deeply for my disappearance but I'm trying to get back on track with this story! I hope you guys like this chapter and please review! I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully!<strong>


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Secrets

**Hey guys! I'm in a writing mood tonight so I'll go ahead and write this chapter but there's no telling when it'll be done.. Oh well! As long as it gets put up right? Leave reviews! Love you!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Sixteen: Secrets (OneRepublic)<span>_

Leaves crunched under Hugo's military style boots as he trudged along slightly behind Roland. They had long left Hogsmeade and were now walking in the open wilderness surrounding the small village. The far away cries of students enjoying their Saturday afternoon were faint and Hugo was sure that Roland could hear his heart pounding out of his chest.

The sun was slowly slipping behind the hills that surrounded the two boys, causing shadows of trees to stretch across the damp ground. Hugo breathed in, enjoying the smell that always came about at that time of the year.

Roland had let go of Hugo's wrist the minute he was sure the younger boy was following, but he looked over his shoulder just to be sure. To his surprise, Hugo's pale hand slipped into his, their fingers twining together.

Finally reaching the top of the hill he had been aiming to stop at, Roland pulled his hand away much to Hugo's dismay. In one smooth movement, Roland pulled his jacket off and spread it across the leaves and dirt.

Smiling to himself, Hugo settled softly onto the jacket well aware that it was expensive leather that was acting as a barrier against the dirt and water that would have stained his jeans. This boy was turning out to be something totally different than would be expected and he could feel his heart swell at the thought of being with him.

That was when the mysterious, fantasy figure materialized into the boy of his dreams. He suddenly had a face and a name to base his fantasies around and he couldn't stop smiling.

Roland joined him on his jacket, wincing at the fact that his favorite jacket was on the ground but he didn't care since it was for Hugo. They both sat quietly together, hands intertwined yet again.

"What are you thinking?" Roland asked, speaking softly.

Playing with the rings on his right hand, Hugo bit his lip. "I was just thinking that I think it's been confirmed. I'm definitely gay."

Not able to contain himself, Roland busted out laughing. "Really? I would have had no idea."

Hugo's cheeks turned bright red but he smiled despite his embarrassment. "I needed to be sure. And you really have no room to talk, now do you? You're just more in the closet than I am."

Roland's face saddened slightly, the carefree laughter gone from his face. "I don't want people to know, Hugo. It's not something-I'm not okay with it. I'm just trying to- I don't know."

"I-I understand."

Not wanting to see the look on the younger boy's face, Roland stared at the thinning trees. Having collected himself, Roland reached out to turn the younger boys face towards his own. "I really really like you, Hugo. I'm just not ready for everyone to know it yet."

Hugo wanted to say yes to Roland's implied question, but it wasn't fair for him to have to hide his love. And he just couldn't make himself agree to a secret relationship, even if it was for who he thought was the love of his life.

"Then I'm not ready to be with you. I can't put myself through the stress of being with someone that is ashamed to be with me." Hugo rose to his feet, hating every word that was coming out of his mouth. "Figure out what you want Roland, because I won't be around forever."

With that, he turned and strode back to the tiny village they had come from, suddenly not enjoying the peaceful stroll over the leave covered terrain.

* * *

><p>It was a crisp, early December morning and Lily Potter was sitting at one of the long dining tables in the Great Hall next to James and a petite Gryffindor girl that he was recently dating. Looking for her missing boyfriend, she caught eyes with a solemn Roland sitting alone at the Slytherin table, ripping apart piece after piece of toast.<p>

He glared at her before shifting his concentration and hatred back to the toast. Roland had refused to talk to anyone besides Scorpius for the past month and a half and Scorpius said that he was even distant in their conversations.

She knew he was worried about his best friend, but neither of them could put their finger on what was wrong exactly. She did know that it was something to do with her cousin, because he refused to show up in places that Roland might be.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lily tuned into what her brother and his girlfriend were talking about.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, Zoey. My parents are really strict when it comes to holidays."

The girl that was apparently named Zoey scoffed, "You're eighteen, James. You can do whatever you want. You just tell them that you're spending Christmas break with me and they can just shove it."

She seemed like a lovely girl, but Lily couldn't help but laugh at the thought of James telling their father to "shove it". Suddenly loud squawks broke through the Great Hall as a half a dozen different colored owls began dropping packages and letters into the laps of students.

To her surprise, a brown speckled owl dropped a crisp letter onto her empty plate before flying out of the Hall. She knew it was from her parents by the loopy, perfect lettering of her mother's handwriting but with Christmas break coming up so soon she hadn't been expecting anything from home.

Slipping her french-tipped nail into the lip of the envelope, ripping it open. James, being his nosy self, leaned over her shoulder in order to read whatever their mother had to say.

_ My dearest Lily,_

_ Your father and I miss you and your brothers every day that you aren't here. We look forward to your upcoming visit. Your father had a sudden realization that Scorpius, having not been in contact with his parents in quite a while, does not have a place to spend the duration of his break. We would love it if he would join us here. We understand if he would like to turn down our offer but we wouldn't feel right if we didn't offer. Please let us know ahead of time so we may prepare the home for your arrival. We will see you soon._

_ With all my love,_

_ Mum_

Lily's heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe her parents would allow, let alone consider letting, her new boyfriend stay in their home for two weeks. Especially when that boyfriend was the son of what could be considered their enemy.

She heard her brother's intake of breath, having just finished reading the letter.

"Holy shit, Lil. What are you going to do?"

Letting her head drop into her hands, she shrugged her shoulders and let them drop in defeat. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Lily walked hand in hand down the moving staircases, well aware how odd it was for them to have not gone to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. But they had wanted to be alone together for once.<p>

Scorpius had made a comment as they had sat in the library the night before that he felt that their whole relationship was based on public image. He didn't want to be under a microscope at all times, he just wanted to be close to her.

Her heart had swelled at this comment and she had promised that they would be more private from then on. So there they were, strolling through the castle, practically unsupervised, and enjoying each other's company.

They were talking about anything and everything that popped into their minds without a care in the world, that is until Scorpius brought up the one subject that Lily had been trying to avoid.

"So what are your plans for Christmas break? You never mentioned what you guys were doing."

Her tongue suddenly beginning to feel like lead, Lily opened and closed her mouth but nothing would come out. She couldn't understand why she was so freaked out by the idea of asking Scorpius to go home with her but she just couldn't come to grips with it.

They had only been together for a little over a month and it just seemed too soon to expose him to her whole family for two weeks. That was a long enough time for them to find out things about each other that could ruin everything.

She couldn't think of anything bad in her past that would turn him away but one can never be sure.

Wanting to distract him from the subject until she could collect herself, Lily swallowed her pride and did the only thing that she could think of that would actually make him forget about the conversation.

Running her fingers through her hair and biting her bottom lip, Lily stepped closer to the tall blonde boy. This pushed him against the stone wall of whatever deserted hallway they happened to show up in this time.

"You're so sexy, you know that?" She leaned up and let her lips brush his earlobe as she spoke. "I just love-" She let her hand slip under the front of his shirt and stroke his abs. "Looking at you."

Her efforts seemed to work, because within moments she was the one pushed against the wall, being kissed with a frantic passion. She hated using his "guy brain" against him, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And it's not like she minded being kissed this way.

Who in their right mind would?

* * *

><p>Hugo sat at one of the small tables by the windows of the Gryffindor common room. He had originally plopped down in order to do his homework but was distracted by the icy crystals sticking to the frozen glass of the window.<p>

He was brought back to reality by the loud thud of the common room door being flung open. To his surprise, it was James flying through the crowded room, closely followed by his new girlfriend.

"Fine! I will just tell my mother that I don't care that she's been excited to see all of her children for the past two months, I'm going to your house instead!" James was completely uncaring that the group of studying first years almost peed their pants by his sudden yelling.

Zoey's face lit up despite his obvious sarcasm and hatred for the idea. "That's more like it! Thank you, babe!" Giving James a kiss on the cheek, the oblivious girl ran up the stairs to the dorm rooms.

Hugo caught eyes with his older cousin who immediately strode across the room to join him at his table.

"I hate girls. They're the reason for the gay percentage rising." James spat, immediately realizing that he might have insulted his cousin.

Luckily, Hugo found this funny and laughed to himself. It wasn't really the reason for so many gays but he could see how the appeal would rise after dealing with the hormones of so many women. And James always seemed to attract the really moody ones.

The door to the common room swung open again and everyone in the room winced waiting for another slam. But it was Lily that was stalking into the room and she didn't seem angry, just defeated.

She had her head hung with a curtain of red hair hiding her face as she joined her brother and cousin at the now overcrowded table. Pushing her bangs away from her face, Lily looked absolutely exhausted.

The redheaded teen had dark circles under her eyes that even Hugo's special concealer concoction hadn't been able to hide from the world. Her hair was down but had only been brushed.

"You look like shit." James chuckled to himself, leaning back in his chair, fingers intertwined and supporting his head. "What have you and Scorpius been doing that's gotten you to look this bad?"

Lily growled under her breath, "We've been making out. Nonstop. It's the only way to distract him enough that he doesn't want to talk to me. I'm so fricking worn out." She let her head fall on her crossed arms that rested on the table in front of her.

Hugo smiled to himself, but then was really curious as to why she didn't want to talk to her boyfriend. They hadn't really talked to each other about their problems since the school year started and it was taking a toll on both of them.

"Ah, so you haven't asked him about Christmas break yet?" James asked, smitten with himself about knowing more about the situation than anyone.

Lily shook her head vigorously without lifting it off of her arms.

As if trying to form a family reunion in the middle of the room, Albus and Rose plopped down between Hugo and James. Albus immediately began rubbing Lily's back in an attempt to be comforting.

"Mum and Dad sent me a letter last week asking if Scorpius wants to stay at our house over the break. How do you just ask someone that?" Lily whined from her cave of arms.

Hugo, returning for a moment to his regular self, pulled her head up so she would look him in the eyes. "You just ask. Stop being a baby. The worst he can say is no."

* * *

><p>Sitting in Transfiguration class is where Lily finally gathered the courage to ask Scorpius. Professor McGonagall was helping a sixth year student in his attempt to change a piece of parchment into a bird.<p>

As Lily walked towards the front of the room to get something out of the cupboard, she leaned down into Scorpius' ear. "My parents want to know if you want to go home with me next week for the break."

She was all the way across the room when the question registered in his brain and he all but shouted at her his answer.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my this is a long chapter! But that's okay! Did you like it? Sorry for the wait... I'm trying to do better but it's hard with school taking up so much of my time.. Leave reviews! I love you guys!<strong>


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Last ChristmasPt I

**Not much to say... So let's just go! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seventeen: Last Christmas (Part One)<span>_

It was strange to think that less than six months prior they had been on this same train, sitting in an awkward silence due to the competition between the two houses. Now they all sat comfortably together, talking freely about what their plans were for the break. Well all except Roland, who sat glaring through the fingerprint smudged glass of the train window.

Hugo had long given up being awkward around his family, figuring that if he faked his smile enough it would trick even him. He lay across Elle's lap, answering the questions she spouted from her new stash of beauty magazines.

'Manda, who was slowly coming out of her shell, was jamming to the music playing through her oversized headphones. The all sat on one side of the train car but this time it didn't feel like they were separated from the other three teens.

Finally having realized that they were being the typical new couple that hung on each other too much, Scorpius and Lily's intertwined fingers were the only thing connecting the them as they talked without a care in the world.

Having noticed that Roland was completely silent and ignoring the rest of the group, Hugo sucked in his breath as if trying to breathe in courage. Without letting him talk himself out of it, Hugo crossed the car and sat between Scorpius and the gloomy boy.

To everyone's surprise, the thinner of the two boys lay his open hand on Roland's leg, waiting to be pushed away. But Roland didn't push him away, he swallowed deeply as he stared at the lonely, pale fingers before sliding his tan hand into their embrace.

He turned back to the window but wasn't glaring anymore, he had what he wanted in his grasp, if only he could come to terms with the bigger picture of what he wanted. All having stopped to watch the odd interaction, the four teens went back to what they had been doing.

A few minutes passed and Lily yawned softly, her long eyelashes brushing the tops of her cheeks as her eyes drooped. Scorpius tenderly nudged her head to his shoulder in a silent command for her to sleep.

She gladly took him up on his offer and it wasn't long before Scorpius followed her lead, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Lily sprinted off the train and into the arms of her mother and father. She always enjoyed school vacations, not only because she wasn't having to do school work, but also because she loved being around her parents more than most average teens.<p>

Still inside the train, Hugo pulled down his luggage slowly so he would get the chance to be alone in the car with Roland. He seemed to have the same idea but didn't think to be nonchalant about it, so he just sat impatiently on the bench seat.

'Manda, Elle, and Scorpius caught on to what was going on and left in a rush of goodbyes. Scorpius had taken it upon himself to grab his girlfriend's luggage also, but was intercepted by her father about halfway down the train corridor.

Immediately clamming up, Scorpius stuck out his rigid hand to shake Harry's hand. He knew that the blonde boy was still uncomfortable by the situation and so was he, but he was the adult so he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into a friendly hug.

Scorpius' shoulders relaxed, a pleased grin slipping onto his face that was immediately mirrored on Harry's face. They walked off the train together to join the two redheads standing on the platform.

In the quiet car of the train, Roland shoved his fists deep into his pockets as he stood across from Hugo. Stepping closer to where they were only a foot away from each other, Hugo again held out his open hand.

Placing his hand back in the other boy's, Roland shook his swooping hair across his eyes so it wouldn't be quite as intense when they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm still not ready. Not yet."

Hugo simply nodded, suddenly not caring about anything except how enticing Roland's full lips looked.

Reading his mind, Roland took the plunge. Pulling his hips against his own, Roland let his lips press against the smaller boy's.

The kiss was quick but satisfying for both of them. Then it was time to get off the train. They embraced in the car where no one could see them and both went through different exits so as to not be seen together.

Hugo was embraced by his mother and father, but was secretly watching Roland on the other end of the platform.

Roland stood on the balls of his feet, scoping the crowd for his parent's. As he had expected, his parent's hadn't bothered to come to the platform to pick him up. His father was more than likely working and his mother was probably sitting at an expensive restaurant, drinking wine with her Muggle friends.

Watching the scene play out sadly, Hugo frowned deeply. He saw Roland's shoulders sag as he crossed to the Muggle world alone. It was all he could do to not run after the boy and ask him to come home with him.

But he knew that neither of them were really ready for that yet, so Hugo turned to his little family, feeling even worse about the break than he had first expected.

Placing his suitcase on the cement, Scorpius was pulled into Ginny Potter's arms. He turned around only to find himself being watched by Albus and James.

Cautiously, James stuck out his hand for the other boy to shake and the action was followed quickly by Albus. Scorpius, still extremely uncomfortable, slipped back into place beside Lily and let himself breathe.

"Well I think it's time to go home. We all ready?" Ginny asked the group, not really expecting an answer.

They all shuffled out into the Muggle train station, James tapping his younger sister's arm. "You're it!"

Without skipping a beat, Lily broke away from Scorpius' arm and chased James through the station, both of them dodging agitated people.

Harry chuckled to himself, laying his hand on Scorpius' back. "That's something you're going to have to get used to."

The boy laughed along with the man for he knew this was one of the reasons he fell in love with her to start with.

* * *

><p>Scorpius loved the modern, three story home that sat in a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of London. Being used to the giant, cold mansion that he was forced to call his home, he welcomed the change in scenery.<p>

A gray cobblestone walkway led to a burgundy door that opened up into a large tiled room with a winding staircase leading to the second floor of the home.

To the left of the room was a arched doorway leading to the family room where James was laying across the leather couch as he watched the large, wall-mounted TV.

This room connected to the large, white kitchen that obviously belonged to Ginny. In the back of the room was a little breakfast nook that looked as though it was the place that the family conversed at daily.

On the other side of the home was a dining room with a modestly sized chandelier hanging over the dark, wooden table. A bathroom and laundry room completed the first floor of the home.

Lily led Scorpius to the second floor where the guest room that he would be staying in was. There was another guest room, Albus' bedroom, and her parents' room were also on this floor.

Just as he had set his suitcase down on the bed in his room, she had his hand and was pulling him up the carpeted stairs to the third floor landing.

The landing itself had been turned into another mini living room that was obviously run by the kids of the house judging by the amount of technology placed throughout the room.

James' room connected to the "living room" and so Lily's room was at the back of the house.

Standing in the spotless, bare room with the purple walls, Scorpius became extremely uncomfortable as Lily flopped onto the large, canopied bed and patted the spot beside her.

Now Scorpius had been in more girls' rooms than he could count, most of the visits leading to sex, but this felt different. All the same, he sat next to her on the bed.

Leaning against the tall boy, Lily buried her face in his collar bone. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." Scorpius said quietly, wrapping his arms around the younger girl's waist.

They sat like that for a few moments but before long they were being called downstairs by Ginny wanting help with setting the table. Both smiling, they went downstairs to join the family.

* * *

><p>Hugo sat on his bed, staring at his wall as he tried to sort out his feelings. It took him a moment to realize that Lily was sitting beside him, looking from the wall to her distracted cousin.<p>

"Oh, hey you. What are you doing here?" He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of Roland out of his mind.

She didn't answer right away, instead she sat looking at her obviously depressed cousin. "I can get his number, you know. If you want to talk to him."

They both knew she was talking about even though she didn't say his name. To Hugo's surprise, he nodded his head without thinking.

Lily smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and to the living room where the rest of the family, including Scorpius, were congregated.

Hugo curled up in the corner of the loveseat he was currently sharing with James, who was arguing with Ron about American football teams. He watched in horror as Lily leaned down to whisper into Scorpius' ear.

The blonde boy caught eyes with Hugo and smiled before getting to his feet and walking out of the room. On the way he squeezed Hugo's shoulder as a sign that he was to follow.

Ending up in the kitchen, Scorpius leaned against the counter. "I need a pen if you want Roland's number."

The younger boy scrambled for paper and something to write with, handing it to Scorpius within moments. Scorpius chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he wrote the number down.

"His parents are never home so you can pretty much call whenever. I'm sure he won't mind because it's you." With another reassuring squeeze of Hugo's shoulder, Scorpius left him standing in the quiet kitchen staring at the piece of paper.

Folding it in half, Hugo shoved the paper in his pocket and went back to the living room. He'd wait to call when he was alone and after he had thought about what to say.

What could he say? Hello just didn't seem to suffice anymore.

* * *

><p>After being dragged from the house to go visit her aunt and uncle, Lily was ready to escape the constant chatter of her family. Pulling Scorpius by the hand, she ran out the back door of the cozy farm house that Ron had bought the summer before Rose was born.<p>

Scorpius easily kept Lily's pace as she sprinted through the open field that was the Weasley's backyard, soon entering the woods bordering the field.

"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to keep a hold of her hand as she dodged tree branches left and right like she had done this millions of times. She probably had as a child, but he was having difficulties seeing due to the dark clouds blocking out the sun.

Lily turned her head to the side and grinned at her confused boyfriend. "You'll see. But we need to hurry before it starts to rain." Picking up speed, it wasn't long before they reached their destination.

Stopping abruptly, Lily threw her arm to the side so Scorpius would stop with her. Unfortunately he had been running at full speed and almost took her arm off as he hurdled over her arm, tumbling to the ground.

Lily didn't even notice him laying on the ground, she was busy staring at the giant Oak tree standing across the tiny clearing. She seemed to float towards the tree, running her fingertips across the rough bark.

Not wanting to intrude on whatever memories were playing in her mind, Scorpius plopped down on the grass at a safe distance from the tree. He watched as she circled the thick trunk of the tree, fingers tracing the entire circumference.

"There used to be a platform way up there with a tarp as the roof for the times it rained. My dad and Uncle Ron built it, they got us a rope ladder and everything. Hugo, 'Manda, Elle, and I spent every day of summer out here since we were 7."

Leaning against the tree, Lily's smile faded. "When we started our third year at Hogwarts we decided that we were too grown up for a "tree house", so we told Dad to tear it down. He did, but I think that he hid it somewhere just in case we ever wanted it back.

"I wish he'd never torn it down though. There's so many memories up there, I just wish I could reach them."

Coming back to reality, Lily smiled at Scorpius. She crossed the clearing, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Let's go home."

They walked slowly back to the house, hand in hand.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It ended up being longer than I had expected so I'm going to post this chapter in two parts.. I'm not sure when it will be up but I'll try to post soon! Love you guys! <strong>


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Last Christmas Pt II

**Okay I'm starting this chapter but I don't know when it will be up.. Hopefully soon enough to make y'all happy! Reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seventeen: Last Christmas (Part Two)<span>_

It was after midnight and Scorpius lay in the large bed in the guest room that he had claimed as his. He couldn't even think about sleep, he was too hyped up about the first day at the Potter's home.

Already he felt like he was learning more about his girlfriend by the minute and he was slowly becoming more comfortable around her family. After they had returned to their London home, he and James had spent the afternoon playing the new Xbox video game they had borrowed from James' friend, Tony.

He felt guilty leaving Lily off by herself, but she had told him that she didn't mind since all she wanted was for him to get along with everyone. Scorpius had to admit, he was even more intimidated by James than Harry.

If he had a younger sister, he would be doing everything he could to get the kid she was dating to leave screaming. Especially one with a reputation like Scorpius'. But all James had said was that it was in the brother code to threaten the boyfriend at least once, so he needed to make sure he didn't hurt Lily or he'd have to end Scorpius' life.

The room had fallen uncomfortably silent for a few moments before they both started laughing hysterically. "No but seriously. I will end you." That was the end of the conversation as they went back to killing mutant creatures on the wall-mounted TV.

Scorpius almost jumped out of his skin as he heard soft footsteps go by his door, then a door opening and the footsteps disappearing. Immediately going for the door, he had to remember his lack of shirt, on the off chance that is was a parent that was out and about.

Covering his abs with a gray hoodie, Scorpius pulled his door open and crossed to the door of the family study/library. In an attempt to not scare the person within the room, he knocked softly on the door before entering.

He was pleased to find Lily curled up in the large, red armchair in front of the fireplace. She didn't even look up as he entered the room, she was too busy watching the flickering flames.

Slipping beside her in the oversized chair, Scorpius wrapped his arm around the young girl's shoulders. She cuddled up to his chest, enjoying the warmth coming from his body.

"Why aren't you asleep, babe? You went to bed like two hours ago." He whispered, not wanting to disrupt the quiet cocoon surrounding the study as though they were suspended in space together and it was only the two of them in the world.

Lily shrugged, "I just couldn't sleep. I have Insomnia so I just don't sleep sometimes."

That's when Scorpius realized he didn't know very much about his girlfriend other than the bits of information he had picked up from her friends and family. He wanted to change that and for the first time in his life, he wanted to share himself with someone too.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked abruptly, turning to look at Lily dead in the face. She started to laugh but quickly sobered up when she saw the quizzical look on Scorpius' face. "I'm serious. I want to know."

Swallowing nervously, Lily stared back at him. "Honestly? I want to be an Editor. You know, read people's books and help them improve so they can be published."

He nodded, immediately jumping into another question. After an hour of meaningless quizzical questions the conversation moved to more serious topics.

"Okay it's my turn. Why me? You could have anyone at school, I just don't understand why you chose me of all people." Lily was staring straight into Scorpius' icy blue eyes, trying to find the truth that she had been dying to know since he had first kissed her.

Without skipping a beat, Scorpius grabbed her pale hand and pulled it under his hoodie, against his chest. "You feel that?"

His heart was pounding a million miles a minute and she could hear it now, much less feel it. Confused, she nodded slowly, not understanding what the point of this was besides her getting to touch his muscular chest.

"It beats like that every time you're near me. You drive me crazy and I love it. I can't imagine living without you now, I don't even like thinking about it. I've never been this happy in my life. I love you, Lily."

Her breath catching, Lily's eyes grew to ten times their normal size. She wasn't sure what to do, she felt like she was going to drown. She wasn't ready to put herself completely out there like this.

Scorpius seemed to sense this and leaned down to kiss her on the lips softly, "It'll be easier when you're ready. I can wait."

She hoped that she would be ready soon.

* * *

><p>Hugo sat on the counter in his kitchen, leaning against the refrigerator with the cordless phone resting on his knee. The entire house was silent because his parents had taken Rose to London to buy presents for the family. He would go with Lily like he did every year, they always had more fun shopping together than apart.<p>

He keyed the phone number into the phone for the twentieth time, pausing with his finger over the call button before he cleared the number yet again. What was he going to say if Roland answered?

What was he going to say if he didn't?

Keying in the number again, the pale boy took a deep breath and pressed the call button. Holding the phone a few inches from his ear In an attempt to hide his heavy breathing, Hugo squeezed his eyes shut.

The phone rang once, twice, five times and he finally gave up, moving his thumb to the end button. Suddenly the ringing stopped and a grumbling voice picked up on the other end of the line.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Stunned, Hugo stuttered in an attempt to try and find words. Did he have caller I.D.? Or did he always answer the phone this angrily at two in the afternoon?

Swallowing loudly, he squeaked out a greeting. "Hi, it's H-Hugo. Hugo Weasley. From school."

Mentally slapping himself, Hugo pinched the bridge of his nose. As if there was another Hugo Weasley in the world that sounded as frightened and gay as he just had. Fucking idiot.

"Oh shit. I didn't know it was you! Sorry I didn't mean to sound-" Roland's voice rose an octave as he spoke, which he must have realized because he cleared his throat and it dropped to its normal level. "I didn't mean to sound pissed off. I was sleeping and none of the butlers would answer the phone."

Roland collapsed onto his bed, only wearing gray sweat pants. He wondered how Hugo had gotten his number, but at the moment he didn't care. A lazy smile spread across his face as he listened to the younger boy's heavy breathing on the other side of the phone line.

Hugo wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, he had hoped he wouldn't get this far. And if he had, he had expected Roland to blow him off. Maybe he was imagining things, but it almost seemed as though Roland softened every time he spoke to Hugo.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, I just figured you'd be awake since it's the afternoon. I can call back later if you-"

"No! Don't go anywhere! I've been- well, I've been wanting to talk to you, I guess." Roland ran his fingers through he scruffy hair, hoping he didn't sound too gay, not that that would really bother Hugo. "What's up?"

For the next twenty minutes they filled the silence in both of their homes with meaningless ramblings. To Hugo's dismay, he could hear the family car coming up the gravel driveway.

Not wanting to sound suspicious, but needing to hang up the phone, he took the phone with him as he fled up the stairs to his room. "Hey, I really need to go. But do you think we can do this again sometime? If you don't find that weird."

"Absolutely. You can call me any time. I'll be here all break." Roland's voice had taken on a light, friendly tone that hadn't gone away the whole time he was speaking to Hugo. "And if you want to hang out in London or something, let me know."

This surprised Hugo. The older boy wanted to be around him more than he had to be, that was a good sign if Hugo could think of one. "That sounds awesome. I'll call you later. Bye."

Smiling to himself, Hugo bounded down the stairs to embrace his parents before putting the phone on the wall. Neither Hermione or Ron asked why his mood had suddenly changed, but Rose knew who it had to do with.

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" Lily sank down onto the couch beside her boyfriend and older brother that were playing yet another video game. Both Albus and her parents were no where to be found in the house and she hadn't been informed of them leaving for the evening.<p>

James shrugged like he always did when asked a question while concentrating, but Scorpius answered her. "Albus is staying at Hugo's house to hang out with Rose and your parents went to dinner together. So it's just us until late tonight."

Lily's face turned slightly pink at his last comment even though he had obviously meant James too. Settling into the couch cushions, Lily watched the two boys kill things on the game.

To her amusement, when Scorpius was concentrating his tongue would stick out from between his lips. She found it overwhelmingly cute and was extremely embarrassed when he caught her staring.

Quickly looking away, Lily directed her focus to the raindrops streaming down the window of the landing. Scorpius draped his arm around the red faced girl, pulling her against him and kissing her lips softly.

Closing her eyes, she let herself be drawn into the kiss as she forgot that James was sitting on the other end of the couch. Not for long though, he quickly crept down the stairs so as to not disturb what was sure to become a heavy make-out session.

Lily let herself kiss Scorpius back, her hand sneaking behind his head to pull him into the kiss even more. His lips tasted faintly of cinnamon as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter.

Granting it, Scorpius let his tongue wrap around hers. His toned arms slipped around her waist, pulling her to straddle his lap which she did without a second thought. This was all completely new to Lily but she loved it.

Scorpius let his lips stray from hers to trace from her chin to her collarbone, coming to a halt as he reached the top of her thick sweater before trailing up her frail neck again. To add to his enjoyment, he could hear the light purrs coming from her throat as she enjoyed the treatment.

Lily let her head roll back as the blonde boy began sucking lightly on her collarbone, only emitting more moans. Suddenly the front door at the bottom of the stairs creaked open.

Never having moved so fast in her life, Lily jumped onto her feet and catapulted over the back of the couch, running to her room. Luckily her socked feet kept her footfall from being too overly loud and Harry wasn't in the least bit suspicious of what had just happened.

Clearing his throat, Scorpius slipped down the stairs to his room so he could take care of the little problem building below. Damn her parents' timing all to hell.

* * *

><p>Soft footsteps followed Hugo through the crowded streets of London, his strong hand grasping hers was the only thing helping Lily reach his pace.<p>

"Is it really necessary for us to run?" Lily gasped over the sounds of the big city, her legs pumping like crazy.

Sending a sharp look over his shoulder, Hugo continued towards the object of his desire. He pulled open the door to his favorite shoe boutique, flourishing in the blast of heat hitting his face.

He immediately went towards the girl's section of the boutique, not caring about the strange looks he was receiving from the young teenage girl standing behind the counter. In one fluid movement, Hugo had four boxes of boots in his arms and was already beginning to remove his shoes.

"So have you decided what you're going to get Scorpius for Christmas?" He asked with only a partial interest, he was too busy admiring the black ankle boots on his smaller than average feet.

Lily sighed to herself. She felt an unbearable amount of pressure being placed on her to pick the best present she could for Scorpius. Knowing full well that her present may be the only one he received, seeing as his parents were shunning him for the time being, she still wanted it to be a memorable Christmas.

"I really have no idea. I'm hoping an idea will strike me at any moment." Lily shook her head, blowing air out through her puckered lips.

Twenty minutes, and four boxes of boots later, Hugo agreed to leave the tiny boutique to return to the bustling streets of London to pursue the reason they were even in the huge city. Much to her despair, throughout the many stores they entered, Lily couldn't find anything that she felt fit Scorpius in the slightest.

After three hours of walking the streets of the English capital, the two teens were ready to give up. Maybe Lily could improvise with a homemade gift that would mean something to him.

That's when she saw it. Nestled in a rumple of black satin in the back corner of a display case of the very last store on the block, was a ice blue jewel surrounded by a thick ring of silver. The pendent was attached to a delicate, silver chain.

Though the necklace had a delicate beauty to it, one could easily tell it was for a man. The more Lily stared at the jewel the more she thought of Scorpius' gorgeous eyes.

She knew, no matter the expense, this was the present for Scorpius. Who she now could admit that she loved.

* * *

><p>"Hey deadbeat, why don't you make yourself helpful and help your mother make dinner?" Harry didn't look up from his book as he walked behind the couch, lightly slapping James on the head in the process.<p>

The young couple cuddled in the oversized armchair on the other side of the room snickered, immediately getting a pillow chucked at them. "We want the food to be cooked, not scorched. I'm not eating if he's making it." Lily giggled at her own comment, provoking James into flipping her off.

Smacking his son on the head yet again, Harry chuckled to himself. "This is true. Why don't you two go help instead of doing-that- on my couch?"

Agreeing to help, Lily and Scorpius got to their feet to join the shorter of the two redheads in the kitchen. On their way out, Scorpius heard James say, "I would make the hell out of that chicken. And you would fucking love it."

Shaking his head, the tall boy grabbed his girlfriend's waist and stumbled along behind her just to annoy her.

"Hey, Mum. What do you need us to do?"

Ginny immediately had the two teens busy at work, enjoying getting to watch the way they interacted with each other. They weren't overly touchy, but when their eyes would meet there was no mistaking that they belonged together.

She sincerely hoped that this would last. Not that her daughter had had a bad childhood, but being the youngest and only girl in the family had affected her in ways that Ginny could definitely relate to. And although she wasn't completely sold on Scorpius' intentions, she trusted that Lily knew what she was doing for the time being.

The night before she had spoken to Harry about his concerns. She understood where he was coming from in not necessarily liking the young Draco, but she didn't hesitate to remind him that he had once been in the same position.

Looking up from the mixing bowl she had been working with, Lily realized that her mother had left them alone in the kitchen. Scorpius, busy adding water to whatever mixture he had been told to prepare, hadn't come to this realization about Ginny's absence.

Without a second thought, Lily grabbed a small pinch of the flour mixture in her bowl and flung it at the blonde boy standing across the counter from her.

Scorpius reached up and swiped the white powder from his cheek, peering at the small girl through narrowed eyes. "So it has come down to this."

Within five minutes the kitchen was trashed and all traces of "supper" were plastered on the two giggling teenagers. Harry and Ginny strolled into the kitchen, immediately stopping to stare at the tornado like destruction left over.

Lily's eyes were twinkling as she fell to the ground laughing, causing Scorpius to laugh even more along with her.

"Well. It looks like we will be eating out this evening." Harry said lightheartedly, watching Ginny already swiping her wand from side to side in an attempt to clean up the mess surrounding her laughing child.

Standing in the doorway, James stared at the mess. "For once, that really wasn't my fault."

* * *

><p>Skipping down the stairs the day before Christmas Eve, Lily dodged hanging lights and ornaments. As she strolled into the breakfast nook, she realized that the object of her desire wasn't hiding downstairs either.<p>

"Has anyone seen Scorpius? I can't find him anywhere."

Slobbering as he spoke from around a mouthful of biscuit, James shook his head vigorously. "He used floo powder to go back to wherever he's been lately. He won't even tell me where he's being going though."

Nodding to herself slowly, Lily returned to her room and lay on her bed. Scorpius hadn't been around much at all in the last week, which seemed to annoy her more than it should. When she had confronted him on it a few nights prior he had simply told her not to worry about it.

He must not understand that "worry" could easily be Lily's middle name. When she had tried to explain this he had simply said, "You'll see".

Those words were sure to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>Scorpius trudged through the gloomy forest, constantly checking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He had been pleased to find that the Weasleys weren't home when he showed up at their home. It would have been too odd to try to explain what he was doing without giving it away.<p>

Finally reaching the clearing he had been introduced to days prior, the blonde boy grinned. Dropping the pile of wood and rope he had been carrying, Scorpius pulled himself up into the giant tree.

The woods was quiet, only the sounds of nature broke the perfect silence that sounded throughout the chilly afternoon. The slowly falling snow just added to the layers of powder on the frozen ground.

The tall blonde boy flopped down onto one of the thickest branches, leaning against the trunk in a relaxed position as he had so many times throughout the past few days.

Needless to say, his project was nearly done and he was excited to see the look on his girl's face when she saw her childhood recreated by someone that had initially tried to ruin it.

He didn't know how many times he would have to do things like this in his lifetime to make up for all the horrible ways he had scarred Lily and her family. But he was sure he wouldn't stop until he had done more than his share of making her smile.

* * *

><p>A quiet knock woke Lily from her dreamless sleep.<p>

To her annoyance, the clock beside her bed read 7:12am and she would have complained if it hadn't been a completely dressed Scorpius that was leaning against her door frame. The tall boy had an arrogant smirk on his face that, if she hadn't known better, would have reminded her of the Scorpius Malfoy she had grown up with.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. It's time to get up. I'll be waiting downstairs." With a wink and a widening of his grin, Scorpius turned on his heel and left Lily staring at the frame he had been leaning on.

The half-asleep girl scrambled to get ready, not awake enough to really care what she looked like. Black ankle boots, denim skinny jeans, a hoodie and marshmallow coat later, Lily was following Scorpius to the giant fireplace in the living room.

Both teens stepped into the ashes without hesitation, facing each other with only inches between them. Scorpius stared down into blue eyes that were only slightly warmer than his, getting lost in them.

"I love you, Lily."

Letting a carefree smile play across her pink lips, Lily shifted her gaze from his piercing eyes to the rest of his gorgeous face. She opened her mouth to reply but the world was spinning with a flash of colors, causing her to grab a hold of Scorpius' black sweater.

Finally being set back on their feet, the two teens looked at each other quickly before stepping out of a slightly smaller fireplace onto the plush carpet of an all too familiar living room.

Lily started to ask why they were in Hugo's house, but a large palm covered her mouth before she could. Deciding it would just be easier to trust Scorpius knew what he was doing, Lily followed the tall boy through the house and out into the backyard.

Sprinting along behind Scorpius, Lily grabbed his hand in an attempt to push herself to go faster. She noticed as they hit the woods that he had gotten more comfortable with dodging the trees, as if he had done it a million times.

"What are we doing?" She laughed, glad in her choice of shoes for the day. Like she had expected, Scorpius just grinned back at her.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face Lily. "Do you trust me?"

The thought had never crossed her mind before. Eight months earlier and she wouldn't have had to pause before saying no, but everything was different now.

Without waiting a moment more, Lily smirked the same smile he was known for. "I'm getting there."

This caused Scorpius' eyebrows to shoot up in surprise, "Good answer, Ms. Potter."

Scorpius quietly led Lily through the remainder of the trees leading to her clearing. The sun was just starting to peak over the tops of the trees, casting a pink hue onto the crisp, untouched snow. His long, tan fingers linked with Lily's as he pulled her to the giant tree.

Climbing up first, Scorpius pulled Lily up into the tree effortlessly and continued up to the snow covered, wooden house set up higher in the branches than it had been before.

Lily's breath caught as she saw the recreation of the tree house that she had grown up with overlooking the rolling, frozen terrain of England.

"Merry Christmas." Scorpius whispered in her ear as they sat on the wooden planks and enjoyed the quiet of life at a stand still.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve and morning passed by quickly with all the food consumed and presents exchanged. To Lily's surprise, her present wasn't the only one under the tree for Scorpius. He had one from everyone in the family and immediately apologized for not having gifts to give back.<p>

Lily had talked the blonde boy into opening her gift last. The small box was wrapped in silver wrapping paper that he carefully opened as if he wanted to preserve everything from the morning.

She had worried that the gift wouldn't please Scorpius like she had initially thought, but when he opened it he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"It's not too girly?" She had asked him quietly; unsure.

The tall boy had laughed sharply, "I'd love to see someone say something. It's awesome. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor of his living room, Hugo watched the constant reel of home videos playing on the TV like it did every New Year's Eve. The entire family was present at their house from Lily to his grandmother, Molly Weasley.<p>

Everyone was crowded in the living room, sitting on every surface available in order to just be around each other. He sat off to the side by himself, not really engaging in any conversations.

He had called Roland earlier that day just to experience the rush of butterflies he always got when he heard the older boy's voice. They had talked for almost two hours about anything and everything that popped into their heads.

That is until Hugo had pried a little too much when asking what his plans were for the holiday. Roland had snapped at him that it wasn't any of his business. And although it hurt his feelings to know that the boy didn't want him that close to him, he knew it really wasn't any of his business.

It wasn't as if they were dating or anything, no matter how much Hugo wished that was the case. Then out of the blue, as if to purposely make the situation worse, Hugo had told the silent figure on the other end of the phone that he was welcome to join them whenever he wanted.

Shaking his head, the lanky boy brought himself back to reality in order to avoid the embarrassment that always flooded his emotions every time he thought of the conversation.

He stood to his feet, a little tipsy from the peach Schnapps he had managed to sneak into his drink earlier that night, stumbling out of the living room and into the kitchen. Out of nowhere, there was a hesitant knock at the front door.

Head spinning, Hugo crept down the hall to answer the door since no one else seemed to hear it.

Yanking the door open, Hugo grumbled to himself. "Who the hell is-" He stopped breathing.

"Hi, Hugo."

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! Wow this took too long to put up.. I apologize deeply. :( It's a really long chapter, I think, so I hope you guys like it! Leave reviews! <strong>


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Hit the Lights

**Okay so this is the finale of Somewhere Only We Know.. Sad I know... But GUESS WHAT! I'm writing a sequel! I have it worked out to when I post this chapter the first chapter of the sequel, It Will Rain, will be up too! Excited face! And I recently posted the first chapter of a new Fanfic about Renesmee and Jacob post-Breaking Dawn so if you're interested in that, read it! Hehe! Love you guys! Leave reviews! 3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Eighteen: Hit the Lights (Selena Gomez)<span>_

"Hi, Hugo."

The tall boy on the other side of the door ran a hand over his five o'clock shadow, not sure whether this was as good of an idea as he had originally thought. With the help of a 12-pack of beer, Roland's confidence had shot through the roof. He had even gone as far as borrowing the brand new Aston Martin that had recently been added to his older brother's collection.

Hugo couldn't believe his eyes and for a split second he thought he had passed out on the floor of the living room and was now having some fucked up dream that would only mess with his brain even more. But he soon realized that it wasn't a dream, the boy of his dreams was standing on the porch of his house so drunk he probably couldn't even see straight.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm gay." Roland's words were slurred, his hot breath washing over Hugo's face. "Like I'm probably the biggest cock sucker ever. Well next to you, I guess. Anyway, I just needed to tell you that I want you. You have no idea how much."

He giggled at his own ridiculous realization, not aware of the huge family of wizards watching him act like a total ass. The thinner of the two boys stood with his mouth hanging open, not sure whether it was from the insults indirectly being thrown at him or that his entire family could hear once and for all that he was gay. There was no way of denying it now.

Suddenly there was a presence at his side and Scorpius grabbed his best friend by the arm, looking towards Ron as if asking what he should do. The older redhead pointed towards stairs, his mouth set in a straight line.

Hugo finally jumped into action, helping Scorpius tow Roland up the stairs and into the guest room they rarely used. The drunk boy kept giggling and spouting out all the things he loved about Hugo, some extremely vulgar.

Roland crawled across the bed to stand before Hugo, "Babe, don't leave. Isn't this what you wanted? I just came out. We can do whatever you want now. Anything you want."

"You need to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Hugo said, pushing the boy back on the bed. Never in his life had he been so embarrassed or so afraid of someone, though he wasn't quite sure why the boy had him so terrified.

The second the boy his the bed for the second time he was asleep, snoring loudly much to Hugo's relief. He leaned back against the closed door, sliding down to sit on the hardwood floor.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius squatted down in front of what he now considered to be like his brother. "He only gets like this when he's drunk but if I need to beat the shit out of him I will."

Hugo shook his head vigorously, "It's okay. I guess I'm just being a diva. I imagined him asking me out a bit more- memorable. Or at least he might remember anything about it." A thin giggle got choked in his throat but he was determined to not cry.

Reaching under the thin boy's arm, Scorpius lifted Hugo to his feet by his elbow. In an attempt to show him the affection he hadn't gotten from his new "boyfriend", if that really was the title that would fit Roland at this moment, Scorpius pulled Hugo into an awkward hug.

It was strange for Hugo to be hugged by her cousin's boyfriend, but for once he didn't care. He basked in the physical contact with someone that cared for him in a brotherly way.

They both pulled away at the same instant when the sound of feet ascending the stairs reached their ears. Hugo met his parents in the hallway and immediately his heartbeat sped up to a million beats a second.

Hermione smiled meekly at her son in order for him to know that she supported him no matter what, if only the same could be said for her husband. The larger form of Hugo stood with his fists shoved in his pockets, his brow furrowed as he looked at his son like he was attempting to turn him to dust.

"We need to talk. Now."

Those five words scared Hugo more than anything he had experienced in his short life. Chills flowed up and down his spine as he walked towards his bedroom like it was the last walk he would ever make. For all he knew, he wouldn't come out of this "talk" alive and he wasn't even sure if that was as bad of a thing as one would imagine.

His mother guided him to sit on the futon he had set up as his bed in the corner of the room. Her thin hands twined with his, tears forming in her brown eyes. It surprised the boy to see his mother crying over anything, but to know that it was a life choice of his that had his mother bawling in a few short seconds was heartbreaking.

"When did you plan on telling us about the little- relationship you had going on?" The older redhead could barely choke out the words for he was violently shaking with anger and for a moment Hugo thought he might hit him.

Tears streamed down Hugo's pale cheeks, dripping off his chin to land on his black skinny jeans in small wet patches. He couldn't find the words to express how many times he had wondered about his own sexuality, how up until the kiss with Roland he just wasn't completely sure, but he simply nodded instead.

This only seemed to infuriate his father even more, "Did you just plan on lying to us forever? Answer me, damn it!" A quick swipe of his hand sent the lava lamp and stack of books Hugo had received for Christmas flying into the wall across the room.

Shattering into a million pieces, the lamp seeped its liquid into the carpet on the floor. The force of the slap had caused the books to land at all different angles, bending and tearing quite a few of the pages.

Everyone in the room froze, the crying stopped and there was no sound in the little bedroom for a few moments. Ron stood in the middle of the room, too stunned to move, before snapping back to reality and rushing out of the door without another word.

That's when Hugo lost it, crumpling into his mother like he had when he was a child. Only this time it didn't make him feel any better. He had done this to himself, to his family, and he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself.

* * *

><p>Roland opened his eyes to a bright light shining in through a bay window, immediately regretting the decision as his head throbbed from the worst hangover he had ever had. Had he been alone in the room he would have rolled over to go back to sleep, but Scorpius was lounging in an armchair beside the door.<p>

"Get up. We're going for a walk."

Normally Roland would have blown off his friend for ordering him to do anything, but the way the blonde was looking at him made him think twice about that decision. He stumbled to his feet, ignoring the entire percussion section that was going off in his brain, and followed Scorpius out into the winter wonderland outside of the Weasley's cottage home.

He eyed the Aston Martin sitting in the driveway, extremely out of place, as if contemplating his escape. Remembering the disappointed and enraged look on Scorpius' face in the bedroom the dark haired boy followed him down the deserted road instead.

There wasn't much movement here, but then again there probably never was seeing as they were miles away from any type of civilization. The footfall of the two boys sounded like thunder under these circumstances and it started to make Roland become even more uncomfortable than he had been before.

It was Scorpius that broke the silence, "I'm only going to warn you once, so for once you need to just shut up and listen to me. You better not break that kids heart or I will have to break your face."

Roland opened his mouth to defend himself but was immediately shot down, "I said shut the hell up. He is too in love with you to see what a piece of shit you've been lately and since no one has to the guts to say anything, I will. I don't care if you're gay, maybe I like it better because you finally have someone that's worth something to you, but you were a total jackass last night.

"You managed to make a fool out of yourself and get Hugo in a fight with his dad in the process. I don't know nor care how, but you have to fix this. Or so help me god I will end you."

He stopped walking in order to look at his best friend dead in the face. He hated the words he was speaking because he knew he was choosing sides and it wasn't the side he would have chosen before he dated Lily. But something inside of him made him believe that he was doing this because it was what was right. And for once that was all that mattered to him.

Roland's face was set in a determined expression as a fire burned inside of him but not in fury. "I may have been drunk last night but I meant everything I said. I'd do anything to be with him.

"It's time I grew up."

* * *

><p>Hugo clambered down the stairs, his stomach doing a somersault with every step. He had been told that he was wanted outside and he knew it would be Roland waiting to talk to him.<p>

Sure enough, the older boy was leaning against the hood of his Aston Martin with his arms crossed and determination set into his features. Neither boy said anything as they slid into the cold interior of the car.

The road was all but swallowed whole by the speeding sports car, going everywhere but yet no where in particular. It soon occurred to Hugo that Roland was simply driving in order to collect his thoughts. His large hands were turning paler as his grip on the steering wheel became tighter and tighter.

Finally pulling off onto the shoulder of the dirt road he had been using as his personal race track, Roland let his forehead drop to the steering wheel. He didn't know what to say that would even come close to making up for what had happened the night prior.

Hugo rubbed his back lightly, not sure how much physical contact he was allowed at this point. To his surprise, Roland turned to bury his face in the crook of his neck and Hugo pulled him closer, his thin arms wrapping around the older boy's shoulders.

They had been sitting like that for what seemed like hours when Roland finally spoke, "This is going to be difficult."

"I know, but with you I can do anything." Hugo mumbled into his messy hair.

It was such a simple and short conversation, but yet it said everything. Nothing would hold them back from happiness ever again.

* * *

><p><em><span>May<span>_

"I'm so fucking nervous."

Roland stood outside of the Great Hall with his boyfriend, running his hand through his scruffy hair. Students in his year were flowing into the newly transformed Testing Room and he almost hurled at every single passing teenager.

It was time for the finals that would determine whether they would be expected to attend the next school year and to call Roland nervous would be an understatement. His future with the boy beside him depended on being able to take care of him forever and he wasn't going to be able to do that if he couldn't even get through his schooling.

Warm hands pulled his face down to be met by soft lips. Hugo kissed the boy with a power that forced confidence into him. "You'll be fine. I believe in you."

A few other stragglers turned up their noses at the couple but didn't say anything about their public display of affection. No one in the school was particularly fond of the couple so they got a lot of cold shoulders. Yet no one had the balls to say anything out loud so Roland let it go, just happy to be left alone.

The sixth year nodded quickly, "Okay. I'll find you when I'm done. I love you."

"I love you too. Break a leg." And then he was standing alone in the corridor, staring at the thick wooden doors to the Great Hall.

With a deep breath, he pushed through the one thing between him and his future.

* * *

><p>The grounds of Hogwarts swarmed with students and parents settling into the seats that had been placed out on the bright green grass. Hogwarts had adopted the tradition of an outside graduation for the seventh years almost a decade prior but it was still an exciting event for everyone involved.<p>

Percy Weasley floated from family to family, getting to know everyone he wasn't already familiar with. He had announced at dinner the night before that he would be the Headmaster of Hogwarts the next year and he hoped to continue for quite some time.

Lily stood in a white, summer dress with Scorpius' arms around her as their picture was taken by Ginny. Close by, Hugo and Roland were laying on the grass, enjoying the beautiful weather. Ron was on the other side of the grounds, trying to ignore his son and the rotten boy he lay with.

The amazing news that Roland had passed his finals with flying colors had his head stuck high in the clouds and there was no way to bring him down. Hugo couldn't be prouder of his boyfriend and even though it made him feel a bit selfish, he couldn't help but think that Roland had done it for him.

Even more surprising was the fact that James had managed to get a high enough score on his N.E.W.T's to graduate Hogwarts, explaining why the entire Potter/Weasley clan was present at the ceremony.

The beginning of the ceremony was announced and wizards and muggles alike filed into the long rows of white, plastic chairs facing a stage that had been placed in front of the lake. The line of students waiting to graduate got shorter and shorter before James' eyes.

Butterflies swarmed him as he climbed the stairs to the stage where his uncle stood waiting for him with a giant grin on his face. Looking out into the crowd he saw his entire family on their feet, cheering for what they had once assumed was impossible.

With a sweeping bow to the audience, James welcomed the hoots and hollers from his class. Lily caught eyes with her older brother, grinning from ear to ear.

This was how life was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, Elle! There's no need to cry!"<p>

Lily embraced the smaller girl, smiling at Scorpius who stood talking to James. He winked at her before grabbing Elle in a bear hug. The thin girl squealed, her tears disappearing and laughter taking its place.

Scorpius sat her back on her feet, grabbing her face in his large hands. "If you think this is goodbye until next term, you're crazy. We'll come steal you every weekend."

"That feels like more of a threat than a promise." Elle laughed, stepping back from her best friend's boyfriend. "Well I guess I'll see you soon then."

She started towards her parents who stood conversing with the Potters, but was suddenly pulled into an earth-shattering kiss. Opening her eyes in shock as she realized it was James that was holding her in his arms.

As he pulled away he grinned, "It's strange that I waited until it wasn't legal to do that."

This caused the entire group of teenagers to burst out in laughter. Soon both Elle and 'Manda had disappeared into the night with their families and it was now the two couples that walked through Hogwarts' empty corridors the last evening of the term.

Lily and Hugo caught eyes, silently telling each other the same thing. The group veered towards the Astronomy Towers and were soon sitting on the sloped roof, overlooking their home away from home.

"This isn't ever going to change, is it?" Hugo curled up against his boyfriend, asking the question to the night.

Scorpius shook his head, "God I hope not. This is too perfect to mess up."

If only that mindset never left him.

_The End._

_Continued in "It Will Rain" by WolfGirl131313_

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! I'm going to be honest, I cried while writing this. But the first chapter of It Will Rain is up RIGHT NOW! And don't forget to check out Rumour Has It: Renesmee and Jacob Love Story. Leave reviews! Love you guys! (If the sequel isn't up whenever you check, it's because I uploading both of these chapters together and it takes a bit for a new story to be uploaded. So check back later! Don't be discouraged!)<strong>


End file.
